His Darkened Soul
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Three weeks after Team 7 reunites. SasuSaku ItatOC While training, Sasuke is injured for the first time after a cruel illusion of his old teammates. Orochimaru forces Sasuke to bring Sakura back to the hideout where their relations take an unexpected turn
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story takes place weeks after team seven meets again after 2 ½ years. You can take it as a glimpse that we just didn't see… I am not writing on because the rest happens in the series. Please note, I know they are 16, but I just kind of assume they are 18 for my peace of mine. :) Oh, and I jump POV so horribly because it is frustrating to stay in one. Forgive me, I know it's wrong, but it makes me feel better, and this is writing for fun. It is all from third person however, but jumps from Sasuke to Sakura and even to Kakshi at the end._

_Three Weeks After Team Seven is Reunited_

* * *

His Darkened Soul

Sasuke stood alone in the dark, the blaring red glare of his Sharingan the only thing visible. Suddenly, torches that had long ago been extinguished flared to life, casting ghostly dancing shadows across the wide hall. Thirty feet before him was a body lying unmoving in the floor. Another ten feet beyond the body a figure moved swiftly towards it.

"Sakura!"

_Naruto._

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the figure lying on the stone floor and his breath came to a stiff halt. It was Sakura… but why was she there? Blood stained her clothes and pooled in the floor, lining the cracks of the stone. A pain flickered across his cheek, allowing him to dodge the next several kunai knives that were thrown in his direction. Thick droplets of his own blood stained the stone beneath him as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

How could he have let the illusion fool him? He glanced to where he had saw Sakura and Naruto and felt a deep resentment towards them because of the bonds that allowed him to be fooled.

Orochimaru's hollow laugh made Sasuke turn to face him.

"I would have never believed you to be so soft, Sasuke. I could care less if it wasn't interfering with your training. Not once before have you let me spill your blood," Orochimaru said, looking at the deep gash on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were black once again. He turned to leave without a word. He had nothing to say to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped without turning. His patience for the day was gone. He was unnerved to say the least at what had just happened. Those ties… were severed. Or so he wished to believe. As much as he wished to deny it, ever since seeing them again after so long, they had been on his mind.

Sasuke looked up to find Orochimaru in front of him. He looked displeased, as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"That girl is only a few days south of here. They are weak from finishing a mission; bring her to me. I will only resume your training after you accomplish this," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke finally looked up at him, interested for the first time.

"What girl?"

"Sakura."

* * *

The cold air rushed around him as the moment he had been waiting for finally came. The small clearing before him was silent and asleep, yet he lingered in the dark forest. A small breeze rustled through the leaves, lifting his bangs from his face. A trace of uncertainty flickered in his eyes as he watched Sakura sleeping by the deadened fire. He had tried to understand why Orochimaru wanted her, but decided it didn't matter. Whatever the reason, he couldn't afford to lose any training over it. He had only one goal and that was all that mattered.

He had watched Naruto waver between consciousness and sleep for hours before his eyes finally drifted closed. Kakashi had apparently stayed behind and was going to catch up. Sai was out of it, having been on guard before Naruto. Sasuke hadn't slept at all in the last three days, waiting for this moment. Now that is was here, he found himself hesitating, but why? He knew what needed to be done, what more was there? He continued to watch Sakura as she slept, oblivious to what was about to happen to her. He chose to not care anymore. Now he just had to live up to that decision.

Sasuke quietly stepped into the clearing but stopped once again. How could he have missed it before?

"It's been a long time Sasuke."

Sasuke jerked his head over his shoulder and engaged his Sharingan.

"You've gotten a lot taller," Kakashi said, his attitude just as Sasuke remembered.

Sasuke turned to face him, his hand gripping the handle of his kusanagi.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said.

Memories Sasuke wished he could forget flooded his mind. The sadness he saw in Kakashi's eyes was so familiar. It as the same look he had given him when he tried to convince him to give up on revenge. And yet, along with the sadness was understanding and disappointment. Sasuke didn't allow himself to consider what any of these emotions meant. He had one goal, and one purpose. If Kakashi was going to stand in the way of that, he would be eliminated.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

Behind him, Sasuke sensed a slight flicker of movement where Sakura was with his Sharingan. She was awake.

"I'm here for Sakura."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You're not taking Sakura anywhere."

Sasuke was inwardly surprised at the cold bitterness in his voice. Kakashi hadn't changed one bit; still giving everything for his teammates. That was where they differed.

"He doesn't have to take me anywhere. I'll go of my own free will."

Sasuke wasn't surprised to hear Sakura's words. However, Kakashi had been unaware that she was awake and let down his guard for only a moment when she spoke. In that fraction of a second, Sasuke's fist collided with Kakashi's jaw sending him through a tree.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke sighed irritably as he noticed Naruto and Sai stir at the commotion and grabbed Sakura, one hand beneath the knees and the other gripping her back as he left the clearing. He didn't feel like dealing with Naruto right now. Sakura was going to be bad enough.

Sakura wasn't exactly heavy, but still burdensome when running. Sasuke could tell she was annoyed, but didn't pay her any attention. He was sensing any chakra around him, waiting for them to follow. Soon enough he felt Naruto and Sai's chakra forcing him to speed up.

"I can run too, you know," Sakura said, her voice quiet.

"Not as fast as I can."

"How would you know, you've been gone."

"I've been following you for three days. You're slow."

Sakura glared at him, which he ignored. It soon faded, however, as she realized what had just happened. She was in Sasuke's arms… it was so surreal she found herself staring at him. He was so focused… clearly worried about being followed.

"If you just let me talk to them I can make them let me go," Sakura said.

"What makes you think you want to come," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him wondering if he would ever understand.

"Naruto would never let you go," Sasuke said. "I can't move as fast carrying you like this. Wrap your legs around my waist."

"What?"

"Just do it," he said impatiently.

Sakura sucked in her breath and shifted in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms were secured tightly around his neck when she realized why he wasn't carrying her on his back. His Kusanagi made that impossible. She noticed it was slipping because she had loosened the ropes around his waist and grabbed it just before it fell. Just as she slammed it into his back to stop it from falling, he grabbed the end of it as well. She glanced cautiously into his eyes. She wasn't sure if he knew she was stopping it from falling because of the way he reacted. Regardless, he continued to move much quicker now that she wasn't hindering him and didn't say anything. She held onto the blade for him until he tightened the ropes to secure it.

Sakura was starting to get dizzy and let her head rest against Sasuke's shoulder. It felt so strange to be so close to him. There were only a few times she had actually touched him and even those were brief. Having him hold onto her like this was something she dreamed of since she met him. She knew he would never see it like she did, and it made her wonder what he had come to get her for. He wouldn't do it on his own, so Orochimaru must have made him. It didn't matter though, because this way she would be near him at least, even if she was to be a prisoner or worse. That was something he would never understand.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered.

His eyes were suddenly shining with the Sharingan as he glanced around him.

"Kakashi's ninja hounds," he said.

Sakura looked up, "My clothes back at the camp… That must be what he is using for them to track."

Sasuke scowled and ripped the fabric of Sakura's shirt down the back and pulled it off of her.

"Sasuke!"

He threw it into the wind and proceeded to rip her shorts off as well. As soon as he released them, he changed course and jumped from the treetops to the forest floor where there was a small watering hole much like a small pond. Without hesitation, Sasuke threw Sakura into the ice cold water, wearing only her undergarments.

The cold, icy water pierced her skin and froze her lungs as she submerged. As soon as she went under, Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her back into the cool air and back into his arms before immediately taking off again.

Chilled to the bone, Sakura gripped him tightly as she tried to get warm. She understood why he did it, but wished he would have gave her a warning at least. He held her tightly and she imagined it was because he cared for her rather than his obvious mission to get her back safely. She couldn't believe how different he looked. Everything about him had changed, but he was the same Sasuke that had left her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved about this fact or not. It could have been worse… though she wasn't certain it wasn't worse yet. He would have killed Naruto and her before had he not been stopped… A chill ran down her spine as she wondered what she could have been thinking in willingly going with him.

She shook her head. She had to believe in him; she couldn't give up hope… If she did, she would have nothing to live for.

Sakura glanced down at her scantily clad body. For the last two years she had trained and trained. She was much stronger, but it did nothing for her figure. She hadn't cared too much about what she looked like… Afterall, she had only cared what Sasuke thought of her and he was gone. She remained thin, but more muscular than he would remember. Her undergarments were fairly conservative and would have been acceptable to be seen in while training. However, is didn't make her feel any less exposed while she was so close to Sasuke and soaking wet on top of it all. She glanced at him.

He seemed so calm and collected, but he couldn't hide the exhaustion she saw in his eyes. His endurance was unbelievable. He had been running faster than she or Naruto could for over an hour and she was certain Team 7 would be well behind and off track, but he didn't stop. Even if he looked different, Sakura could still see that Sasuke was the same… His deep black eyes held the same pain and hatred they always had. It was what fueled his determination and pushed him to become so strong. She respected him for it and the desire for him to respect her had pushed her as well. She owed everything she was capable of to him and she would never give up on him. Even if she had to sacrifice everything, she would if it meant getting Sasuke just a little closer to being happy one day.

That was all she truly wanted. His happiness… even if it wasn't with her. She opened her eyes as she felt Sasuke drop to the ground. He let go of her and the warmth of his body suddenly disappearing made her shiver. It was still dark out.

Sasuke glanced at her. He was surprised she wasn't questioning him, or talking about something. He turned away from her and started a fire. He could feel Sakura's eyes burning into him and it was starting to annoy him. He turned to look at her sharply, but the harsh words on his tongue quickly vanished.

She was looking directly at him, but her eyes were glazed over. Her body shook from the cold and silent tears streamed down her face. He took a step towards her, unsure what was happening. As he moved, she jumped, startled and seemed to come out of a trance.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, his expression blank yet an eyebrow was raised. He walked away to set traps around the area bringing the fire into view. She had watched him use his jutsu to start a fire so many times… She had wondered if she would ever be on the receiving end of it during the many nights that she lay awake thinking of him. Thinking of that night he had walked away from her… leaving her unconscious at the gates of Konoha. She had meant every word she said that night and still did. She wondered if he even remembered.

Sasuke noticed her scoot closer to the fire. She gazed into it like it was breathing life back into her. He noticed how she still shivered even as close to the fire as she was. Sighing, he finished the traps and pulled off his shirt, handing it to her without looking at her.

Sakura's astonishment was impossible to ignore, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were wide as she took the white shirt from his outstretched hand and slipped it on. Sasuke only now realized she was barely clothed, not having thought much of it when he shredded them from her to get rid of the thick scent. She didn't look as dainty as he remembered. She was always just a weak little girl, but now she looked different. Sasuke couldn't help but notice she definitely looked older… in a lot of ways. And to his dismay, she wasn't anywhere near as annoying.

* * *

_AN: I wrote this story in one sitting, but am dividing it into three manageable chapters. So they kind of cut off at point blank. Sorry. This is my first Naruto story and will be about 7,000 words, so two more chapters. It is an interlude, or rather, I am not going to rewrite en existing plot, but simply add to it. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave me a review!_

_EDIT: I decided to add a different dimension to this story. So the first 3 chapters will be Sasuke/Sakura, then the next 3 or 4 will be Itachi centric with a new character introduced as his uh... love interest I guess. You'll see, it works. Again, this is all still going along with actual plot. THEN after I do that segment (about 8000 words or so) I am going to clash Sasuke and Itachi's storylines and then wait for new manga chapters to move forward. Check out my profile for more on this. So this story will be longer.  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and curled up by the fire. He watched her from a nearby tree for over an hour before he realized she wasn't going to sleep.

Sasuke noticed his shirt was way too big for her and reached her knees; though it served its purpose in covering her, it didn't keep her warm enough. The cold must have been keeping her awake. It would have been much simpler if she would just have gone to sleep. He felt guilty for getting her wet, but wasn't sure what he should do. He had no idea how Sakura truly felt about him anymore and didn't really want to find out. He let out a slight growl as he made up his mind and jumped down from the branch.

Already regretting his decision, Sasuke sat down behind Sakura and pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She was so small it wasn't hard for him to keep her warm when she was so close to him. She didn't say a word which he was grateful for. Her whole body was tense, like she wasn't sure how to react. She didn't fight him though, which he had almost expected. He partly wished she had; wished she was angry with him instead of willing to do everything he wanted. He was regretfully aware this was not a typical Sakura attribute and it was only with him she was so passive.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said, his voice emotionless.

Sakura didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe that somewhere in his heart, Sasuke cared and that was why he was doing this… but she just wasn't sure. She had been very cold and he had known it… her dying might jeopardize his mission and that was probably all this was, nothing more.

Much warmer than she had been, and much more comfortable against Sasuke's chest, she let herself relax and closed her eyes. She was held steady by his knees and arms making it easy to drift off. In the recesses of her mind, she could have sworn she felt Sasuke rest his chin on the top of her head. As she felt this happen, she muttered, "Sasuke."

* * *

When Sakura awoke the world was rushing by. She was once again in Sasuke's arms while he ran at lightning speed through the forest. As much as she liked being close to him, she didn't particularly like being carried. She felt dizzy. She also noticed he had taken his shirt back.

"You really don't have to carry me you know," she mumbled.

"You were sleeping."

"Sasuke… Why are you doing this? I mean, I get the idea that Orochimaru sent you, but what does he want with me?"

Sasuke seemed irritated about something she said and took a minute to respond.

"If you knew Orochimaru wanted you, why did you come with me so willingly?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'd do anything for you Sasuke. I get the feeling you wouldn't just be running Oroshimaru's errands for nothing. So you had a reason for doing this… and if I can make it any easier on you, then I will."

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say to that, or even if he had nothing to say, so she changed the subject.

"Sasuke, put me down, I can run on my own," she pleaded.

Surprisingly, he stopped immediately and let go of her. She could tell now that he was beyond exhaustion. She wasn't sure how he kept going.

"How long have you been awake?"

Sasuke glared at her and didn't answer.

"You haven't slept since you started tailing us have you?" Sakura accused.

Again, Sasuke ignored her, but that was answer enough.

"We're almost there. There's no point in stopping now," he said.

Sakura looked up at the sky and realized it was already about noon. She had slept all morning while Sasuke carried her after being awake for four days.

"You didn't have to carry me," Sakura said quietly.

"Let's go," he said, leaving her.

Sakura followed him for a good forty minutes. She was barely able to keep up with him, and she was under the impression he was going slower either so she could keep up or because he was so tired. Finally, he stopped in a thick, dark part of the forest where they stood at the bottom of a stone cliff.

Sasuke raised his hand and muttered something she couldn't hear causing the rock to shift to create an entranceway. For the first time since she had left with Sasuke, she felt scared. He turned to watch her, but made no move to force her to go inside. He knew he didn't have to and he was right.

Sakura quietly stepped inside the dark entryway and felt Sasuke close behind her. When they came to a division in the halls, Sasuke would press his hand to her back to guide her in the right direction. He couldn't possibly know how that felt to her, because if he did, she was certain he wouldn't do it.

He stopped her at a door and went inside. She followed him and realized she was in his room. There were very few things in it. His bed, another kusanagi, various weapons and ninja tools as well as an untouched sound ninja headband.

Sakura glared at this last item and briefly felt anger towards Sasuke for the first time. She suddenly felt his eyes on her and jerked her head over to look at him. His expression was hard and unreadable and she felt her anger fade instantly. He did, however, follow her previous gaze to the headband. He looked away and opened the closet door.

Sakura felt her heart tear at what Sasuke was willing to do to avenge his clan. She felt like she knew what kind of person he could have been… what he should have been… Loyalty was definitely one of his qualities. It was fierce and infallible when it came to his clan. He would do anything— even sacrifice his own life out of this loyalty to those he loved. That was a quality she could respect and understand... one he could not extend so freely to the living. She just wished he understood it was the same quality that drove her to protect him… Even at the expense of her life. She understood that his loyalty to Konoha was gone and to Naruto and herself, it was hanging by a thread. Though as much as he tries to sever that thread, it won't break… that is what makes her certain she can succeed.

Sasuke threw a pair of his black pants to her and a shirt. It seemed he had a closet full of them. She put on the oversized clothes and realized there was no mirror in the room. She sighed and sat down at the end of the bed to roll up the bottom of the pants and tie the shirt tighter so it wasn't as baggy. Realizing Sasuke wasn't moving, she looked up to see him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed tightly. He seemed to be debating something with himself.

He sighed and closed the door to the room beore he locked it. He seemed resigned as he made his way over to the bed and sat down.

Sakura had never seen him so worn out. No matter what he was always on guard, and even now he was no different.

"You know I won't do anything stupid… You can relax Sasuke. I realize I'm no match for you; besides, its not as if I didn't follow you here on my own accord," Sakura said, hoping he would let down his guard a little.

He didn't acknowledge he ever heard her as he pulled the rope from around his waist and dropped it to the floor along with the cloth it held. His Kusanagi was set against the wall and Sakura felt relieved that he seemed to relax a little.

She looked at him as he lay down on the bed. His eyes remained open, not really seeing anything. He didn't seem like he ever really slept; his mind was too active and troubled to allow for rest.

It made her want to cry when she realized the pain and torment he endured. It wasn't fair… and she wished he would let her get closer. She would never hurt him like that, but he was unreachable, or so it seemed. In a dark place that he would never let her enter. She noticed the deep gash on his cheek for the first time.

"Where did that cut come from," she asked, thinking cut hardly described it.

"Training," Sasuke said, the memory leaving a scowl on his face.

"You mean Orochimaru did it." Sakura stated.

Sasuke almost flinched as she scooted closer to the head of the bed and rested her hand on his cheek where the gash was.

"What are you doing?" he asked threateningly.

Sakura ignored him and emitted glowing chakra from her hand. Sasuke touched his cheek when she moved her hand and realized that she had healed it. So she had become a medic nin. It definitely suited her.

"At least you haven't been wasting your time," he said, looking back at the ceiling.

"You can go to sleep you know," she said quietly after a moment.

"I don't sleep well."

"Why not?"

Sasuke looked over to her slowly. The truth was, he didn't trust anyone here. He was always on guard, thinking he was going to get stabbed in the back. It made him feel strange that Sakura was sitting there telling him to relax and that she would be there. He was used to being alone. He had learned that depending on someone only ended in pain. So why was he suddenly feeling more relaxed in her presence? He sighed, realizing the answer was obvious. Regardless of everything, he trusted her.

Sakura watched as Sasuke fell asleep and couldn't resist the urge to be close to him again. Afterall, she had no idea what was in store for her once he woke up. She might not see him again. So she gave into her desire and rested her head on Sasuke's chest, pulling herself onto him. She wished she could stay there forever and soon drifted into a light state of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two just adorable."

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and glared at the intruder.

"Orochimaru wants to see you… and the girl."

Sasuke watched Kabuto leave and then noticed Sakura passed out on top of him. He could feel her heart beating since she was wrapped so tightly around him. He almost didn't want to move. Almost.

Only for a moment had she felt good. Now she was just making his uncomfortable. He pushed her to the side and got up, reassembling his attire. Sakura too awoke and seemed to know what was happening.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, leaving the room.

Sakura felt an overwhelming sense of dread as she followed Sasuke down the dark corridor. No wonder he was always in such a bad mood. She would be too if she lived here.

They soon arrived at Orochimaru's door. Sasuke seemed to hesitate a moment before entering without a single glance at Sakura. The room was even darker than the halls with only two torches to light the vast space of the room. Before them, Orochimaru appeared.

"Sasuke. I see you have done as told. I knew you would," he said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. In fact, he seemed angry, but Sakura couldn't tell why.

"Tell me, have you not yet figured out why I asked you to bring her here?"

Sasuke's glare deepened as Orochimaru spoke but he didn't say anything. Sakura got the feeling that Sasuke knew what he was talking about though.

Orochimaru turned his gaze towards Sakura making her sigh inwardly. He was as despicable as she remembered and couldn't understand how Sasuke could stand to be near him for so long.

Sakura watched as Orochimaru released chakra from his hand and showered her in it. At first she felt fear, not knowing what he was doing to her, but it was over before she had time to panic. She glanced down at herself and noticed her old outfit had replaced Sasuke's clothes. It was the dress that Orochimaru would have remembered her in. On top of that, she noticed her hair was long, much longer than she had had it in years.

She looked up at him, clueless as to why he would do such a thing, when realization dawned on her as she saw Sasuke's expression.

He was looking at her like she was ultimately there to destroy him. Orochimaru didn't care about her at all… he cared about making sure Sasuke could overcome whatever ties he still had to Konoha and more specifically… to her.

There was no question now that there recent encounter had obviously affected Sasuke in some way that Orochimaru would find bothersome. Either Sakura's presence would break Sasuke, or it would make him stronger. Either way could be good or bad for her. But he could no longer go on the way he was and she hated knowing she was only going to make his life more difficult.

"Kabuto, take the girl back to Sasuke's room and make sure she can't leave when he isn't there," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke watched Kabuto lead Sakura from the room.

"It's for your own good, Sasuke. Once you are completely detached from her and Konoha completely, you will be able to have such power. I know that is important to you. That is why you need to take whatever it is you want from her and rid yourself of her for good. Get it out of your system. She will remain here with you as long as you like and until you are completely focused on your training once again. When the time comes, she will leave. Do you understand?"

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with a hatred getting closer and closer to rivaling that of his hate for Itachi everyday.

"You made me do this simply because I faltered once during training?"

"Stop acting like you are upset. You are glad she is here and that is exactly what you are going to destroy in the coming weeks. "


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke turned his back on Orochimaru and left the room. He didn't really know where he was going. He didn't want to go back to his room because Sakura was there, but he didn't feel like running into anyone of Orochimaru's henchmen either.

He gave up and decided to go back to his room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that she had thrown her old outfit on the floor and was only wearing one of his shirts again. In her hands was his Kusanagi.

"What are you doing?"

She seemed startled and let the heavy blade slip from her hand, slicing it open as it fell.

"Ahh, damn it!"

Sasuke picked up the blade and returned it to the case. Sakura had already healed the wound but there was still blood all over her hand.

"Come on," he said, leading her into the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Sakura washed her hand in the sink and glanced wearily at Sasuke in the mirror.

"What were you doing?"

Sakura sighed and looked at her own reflection. Her hair hadn't been this long since she had cut it off in the Forest of Death to escape that Sound nin. She knew it was a symbolic moment in her life and she felt like Orochimaru was trying to take away who she had become by making her look the way she used to.

"I was going to cut my hair."

Sasuke didn't need to ask why, he understood. Sakura watched him as he drew his blade and pulled her hair into his hand. The blade cleanly sliced through her hair and fell down around her face. She looked at him curiously. He didn't cut it as short as it was… it was a little longer.

"I always liked it longer," he said, returning the blade to its place at his back.

He left the room and Sakura looked into the mirror again. It wasn't as long as it was when she was younger, but it was still long. She smiled to herself. Maybe it meant she was beginning yet another point of change in her life that would only leave her stronger.

She left the bathroom and found Sasuke staring at the floor where she had left her dress. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at her, his expression unusually clear. He seemed sad. However, it was gone before she was certain she saw it.

"Look… I don't want to be a burden to you here. I definitely don't want get in your way. I realize I won't be able to change anything and the only way I can save you is to let you kill Itachi first… So I will wait. I'm not sure what I should do though… tell me what you want from me Sasuke," Sakura said, sitting beside him.

Sasuke was silent for several moments. "I don't even know what to do, Sakura."

Of all the things she expected to hear, that was not one of them. Sasuke was always distant and cold, but never unsure. He always had a clear path ahead of him, no matter how dark it was, he could always see it. What could have him unsure of anything?

Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes. He soon rested his head in his hands. Without thinking, Sakura reached towards him, but before she could even touch him, he had grabbed her wrist, stopping her. He seemed startled at his own reaction and stared at her limp hand in his tight grasp. He gradually loosened his grip and looked at her.

With a burst of courage she didn't know she had, she continued to reach her hand to his face. He didn't stop her this time and she gently touched her fingers against his cheek. She knew Sasuke wasn't used to letting people in, but if she could just get a little closer... maybe, just maybe he would come home with her…

"Sakura… If you continue this, you're only going to get hurt."

Sakura watched him trying to decide how she should take that. He flat out told her if she gets too close, he will push her further away than ever before… She wasn't sure if she could handle that, but she knew she couldn't handle being this close without trying to make him understand.

"Sasuke, I can't give up on you… You don't have to push me away to walk the path you chose," Sakura said.

Sasuke was trying to recall the last time someone had touched him the way Sakura was, but nothing surfaced. Her hand was soft and gentle, the way a healers hand should be. She had always been there in the back of his mind… but he had never allowed himself to consider the what if's. What if things were different… how would he have felt about Sakura? In the beginning, no different at all; she would have always been annoying then... but now, he may have seen her differently. What if he allowed himself just one moment to pretend it could have all been different, that _he_ could have been different? Would it allow him to move on? Get it out of his system as Orochimaru had told him to do? Maybe it was only then that he could finally sever the damn thread that held her to him… he warned her.

Sakura could tell Sasuke was seriously contemplating what to do. She was nervous about what Orochimaru had told him after she left. She hated the influence he held over Sasuke; he was like poison, threatening her very existence with his presence.

Sasuke was the strongest ninja from her generation and yet he seemed the most fragile to her at the same time. She wished she had the courage to hold him in her arms but she could only graze his cheek with her fingertips.

She pulled his gaze back to her when she let her hand fall away. He was very tense and making her uneasy. She wished she knew what he was thinking… with the look on his face she felt certain that it would scare her.

"Sakura."

She heard the desperation in his voice and felt her heart break.

"Would you be able to forgive me… for anything?"

Sakura could almost feel his pain as he said this… Whatever it was he was talking about, it was clear he wished it could be different.

"You know I would…"

Sakura felt his hands grip her waist and pull her close enough to his face to kiss her, but he stopped with her just a hair's breadth away.

Their eyes were locked in a tense gaze as Sasuke whispered, "I wonder."

Before Sakura could grasp the meaning of what he said, he closed the space between them and kissed her. She could have never imagined the intensity that was natural to Sasuke would be so intertwined even in his kiss. It rang throughout her body hitting every nerve ending and setting them ablaze. Her body was numb from his kiss alone and when he tugged his shirt off of her, she barely felt it. She did, however, feel his hand slide under her bra and pull it off her. He never stopped kissing her, as if he felt like stopping would mean he could never start again.

Sakura could not have explained how surreal it felt no matter how long she thought about it. It was so much more than she had ever imagined… and that was all it ever was, a fantasy. She had little faith that Sasuke would ever choose to be this close to her. Everything he did made her feel weak and short of breath. A single touch would have made her wait a lifetime for him, though she would have without it.

She was vaguely aware he had pulled off all of her clothes, but it felt so right. There was nothing that was wrong when she was this close to him, when she didn't have to think about anything, all she had to do was feel. She was sure it took a lot for Sasuke to give himself over to his emotions, but once he had… he held everything over her, she was powerless against him in every way.

His breath on her neck felt like he was breathing fire as she managed to get his shirt off of him. She freely ran her hands across his body, still in disbelief that this was really happening.

Sasuke knew what he was doing was wrong... but it didn't stop him. She had broken through and he had no choice but to expell the desire from his mind. This need... or whatever it was... to be close to Sakura had to be destroyed and there was no better way to do that than to give into it.

She felt his lips against hers as he pushed into her, claiming her as his forever.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against his door with his arms folded watching Sakura as she slept. His black sheet was only covering half of her, constantly reminding Sasuke what he had just taken from her. It didn't matter; it was done. Orochimaru had forced him to give up his last shred of decency for power and hurt the one person who cared for him the most. Maybe she would learn to not be so trusting after this… especially for someone who only lives for one thing and most certainly when that one thing is the darkest sin of them all.

Sasuke gave her a drug to ensure she wouldn't wake for several hours before he picked her up and left the hideout. The thought of having to face her now... he couldn't fathom it. He carried her for several hours until he finally sensed Kakashi and Naruto's chakra not too far off. He couldn't sense the other's chakra, but didn't think anything of it as he stopped and jumped down to the forest floor. It was the same spot where they had made camp on their way to the hideout.

He laid Sakura down gently. She was still wearing his clothes. If he had thought of it sooner, he would have put her dress back on her. Too late now. It had felt natural to put his clothes back on her... She looked peaceful in her slumber, but he knew the pain she would feel when she awoke. It was the same pain he would feel when he left her side… but he knew how to bury it deep within his soul while she did not… he feared what this pain would do to her. It may test how strong she truly was.

However, it was something she understood. He had to forget her to become stronger… She knew this and he hoped maybe she could forgive him one day when he could unbury her from within the depths of his soul… if he even still had a soul by then.

He leaned close to her and spoke words he could never tell her to her face. "Sakura... what you said to me that night before I left Konoha... Almost made me stay." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before he stood up and turned to leave.

Sai, his replacement on team 7, was there, quietly watching him. To his surprise, he stepped aside, as if to let Sasuke pass without a fight. He knew Naruto had gotten to this fool, just as Naruto had almost gotten to him. It seemed he was somehow satisfied with what he saw. Sasuke dismissed it and gave Sakura one last fleeting glance before leaving her behind once again.

* * *

Kakashi stood at a distance as Sakura woke up, Naruto sitting next to her, worry lining his face. Sai seemed content, having claimed he found Sakura here alone. Kakashi could tell he was lying, but not sure what for. While his loyalty may have been in question before, he knew he was now loyal to Naruto and Sakura and felt certain whatever he was hiding was to protect one or both of them, or maybe even the one who left her here… Sai definitely understood more than he let on.

As Sakura stirred, Naruto shifted tensely. It was then Kakashi noticed her hair was longer... how odd.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

Everyone was still and silent as Sakura opened her eyes and realized where she was. A tear fell from her heart broken eyes before she closed them and wiped it away. When she opened her eyes again, Kakashi was astonished to see her smile. She seemed to understand something at last. Sai too was interested in her reaction, but no one said anything. Not even Naruto. He simply stood up and held out his hand to his friend and helped her to her feet.

Kakashi wasn't sure what had happened in the time that Sakura had been gone, but he was sure it was going to leave her in even more pain than she was before. She looked odd wearing Sasuke's clothes, but only assumed it was because they had got rid of hers to throw off the ninja hounds. She seemed resigned now; like she was beginning another long journey to get to the next chapter of her life. She was stronger than he ever imagined she would be and for that he respected her.

* * *

Sakura stared into her mirror at her image with Sasuke's sound nin clothes. He had put them on her… he could have grabbed her dress, but he didn't. It must have felt more natural to him to put his own clothes on her back. She took them off and folded them neatly to put in her drawer.

She finally understood what he had meant just before he kissed her. He wondered if she would truly forgive him for doing what he did. The truth was, she wasn't angry at all. He may have felt like he took something from her, but she felt like he had given her something instead… hope. She would have never been with anyone else; she would have never given up on him. The whole experience left her knowing that he was capable of loving her, it just needed to be the right time... and she could wait an eternity for him.

* * *

The sheets were cold and his mind numb. Everything was like it was before and yet he felt void. He breathed in deep, allowing only this moment to accept that he felt like a piece of him was missing.

He stood up and placed his Kusanagi at his back. The moment had passed. Now Sakura only existed in the deep recesses of his soul. She would remain there in the dark, hidden from his mind until his mission was complete, along with all of the emotions that made him human, because to kill something evil, you must let the darkness consume your soul.

* * *

_AN: After this point, you can pick up the canon story. I sort of imagined this as an added part that happened and continues on as the story actually goes. I am interesting in picking up with where this left off AFTER the next several manga chapters are released. I am waiting to see what Sasuke is going to do after the recent chapters to see where this would leave the him and Sakura of my story. Please review, I absolutely adore reviews. :) _

_The next several chapter, probably 4 or 5 are going to be Itachi's story. When this is finished, it will clash at the recent manga chapters. Then it will be Sasuke/Sakura again. I have no idea what direction the story will take from there on because I can't read Kishimoto's mind. :) I know a lot of you probably are reading this because it was a SasuSaku, but give the next part a chance. If you like my writing, I believe you will like what's coming even though it's mainly Itachi oriented. Towards chapter 8 you will see Sasuke and Sakura again, though not together yet. Oh, by the way, I am going to post these next chapters as a spearate story so people searching for Itachi can find it. It will end sooner than this one though._

Tchuss!


	4. Chapter 4

_This is another side story involving Itachi and his story from right before he left Konoha after killing his clan and a kunoichi who went to the Academy with him who is a genin. She is much like Sakura is with Sasuke to Itachi; however, she is not at all like Sakura in personality. Again, this is plot can be understood by adding my original ideas to the actual plot. I'm not changing anything, only adding. Also, this whole side story will tie in with Sasuke and Sakura's soon. I just love Itachi, so I wanted to write this part. Itachi and Asuka are 13, team 7 members are 8. _

Asuka leaned heavily against the outside wall of the Hokage's Tower. She was breathing so heavily she feared she would never be able to catch her breath. She tried to calm herself down quickly; she absolutely could not lose control of her chakra. If she did, someone could sense her or her jutsu could reveal her location.

The night had begun so simple. Asuka's teammates had talked her into switching their mission in the Hokage's Tower using her invisibility jutsu with another team who had gotten a better one. It was risky, but she knew no one but a few ANBU guards were there. The entire place was unusually dark, so when she passed one room with occupants, she slowed to hear what was going on. The conversation that she heard made her blood freeze. It was Itachi… and Danzou.

_Itachi_.

For years Asuka had watched him, always admired his skill… He had only been at the Academy with her for one year before graduating. While he was the same age as her, he was an ANBU black op and she was had only just become a Chuunin. Every once in a while, she would find out one of the few days he had free and insist he join her for a walk. He was always very quiet, but kind to her as well. He never declined when she asked him to do something, but 

she knew he always had other things on his mind. She wanted to understand him, to know him better, but he just felt unreachable to her.

Now she felt like she had a good idea why. Konoha had just ordered him to murder every member of his clan.

The cool night air did nothing for the layer of sweat on her face as she sprinted away from the room silently and out of the tower. She felt hot and nauseous and couldn't get control of her thoughts as she leaned against the wall. Why? That was all she could think coherently. Why would Konoha force Itachi to do something like this… It didn't make any sense… It was horrible…

Itachi's little brother came to her mind. He had just started at the Academy with her little cousin. Would he really…

Asuka felt her face get hot and vomited into the grass beside her. She desperately kept control of her chakra, certain she heard something she was not meant to that could possibly endanger her life. Just as she regained control of herself, the door to the tower opened and Itachi came out. He didn't notice her to her extreme relief and praised her sensei for making her practice her chakra control so much.

Seeing him made her feel strangely odd for reacting the way she did to hearing his mission. He seemed so calm and collected… like he wasn't even human. She had heard stories about ROOT, but she hadn't believed a word of it. However, seeing Itachi so reserved and unresponsive made her wonder. What had they done to him?

The next day passed way too fast. She skipped her mission and ignored her irritated teammates who were annoyed she hadn't switched it for them as she watched the hours tick away. She hadn't eaten anything and she could not decide what to do. Who could she 

tell? The order came from the top… Danzou had mentioned the Hokage… if he was behind this, who was left to tell?

She hadn't seen Itachi at all. She vaguely wondered if he was preparing for his mission tonight. She let her head fall back against the wall of her room and closed her eyes. What should she do? She simply couldn't do nothing, that was not the way of a ninja. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at her reflection. She would not be weak. Itachi had to be stopped… and she would stop him. For his clan's sake and his.

It was just after dusk when she arrived at the Uchiha district. It was disturbingly quiet. As she got deeper within the district, she saw bodies. The sight made her skin pale… was she entirely too late? She ran past them to Itachi's house. She had to find and stop him. She would do whatever she had to. She engaged her invisibility jutsu as she rounded the corner and silently crept into Itachi's house. She was in the hall just near his room when she heard a scream.

_Mikoto_.

"Oh no," she whispered into the darkness.

She heard the dull thud of something hitting the floor hard and she backed away from the sound. She turned expecting to find the wall, but instead she had backed into Itachi's room.

She was too late. Asuka sank onto the bed and curled up as tightly as she could, desperately trying to control her breathing and chakra once again. Her tears were useless… but what about Sasuke?

Her senses picked up as she heard the door open. _Sasuke? _ She lunged forward and got to the door before she heard them speaking. Asuka breathed out as she realized he was going to spare Sasuke… 

but why? As she heard Sasuke run from the house, she sank back to the corner of the bed and curled up. She was scared to leave, to see the massacre again that she was too late to stop. She should have done something more… anything…

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she heard footsteps again, her heart stopped beating. She maintained her jutsu and stopped breathing altogether as the door to the room opened.

Before her, Itachi stood, blood splattered across his clothes. She didn't think she could be any more frightened until he looked directly into her eyes.

"My Sharingan sees through your jutsu, Asuka," he said.

Asuka's eyes widened and she felt paralyzed with fear.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

To her surprise, she found she could speak. "To stop you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her, clearly confused at how she knew. "If you speak of this to anyone, they will have you killed."

Asuka watched in disbelief as Itachi turned and left her alone. When she was certain he left the house, she burst out crying, with no idea what to do.

She didn't know how long she stayed there in the corner, unable to face what had happened, but the thought of Sasuke made her get up.

She found him passed out in the street, his face tear stained and bloody, but he was breathing. Why would Itachi leave him alive? She heard his orders… he was to kill everyone…

Asuka kept her jutsu strong and picked up Sasuke, extending her chakra through him as well to get through the village unseen. 

She set him down near the hospital, knowing someone would find him there soon. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she knew there was someone else who needed her more right now.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she whispered as she released her chakra from his body.

She watched medical staff carry him inside and feared what would become of him. Only time would tell. She turned her attention to the Hokage's Tower. How could this have happened in her village? Her home she had known and loved her whole life. They destroyed two innocent people and massacred their whole clan… If these were the values that Konoha was truly based on, she wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

Asuka pulled her headband from her forehead and let it fall to the ground where the gravel scratched the shiny metal she had cleaned everyday. She was no longer proud to be from the leaf village and would not do their bidding.

She looked to the sky and saw that the moon was getting ever higher. If she wanted to catch up to Itachi, she had to go. His chakra presence was fading fast, but she was just as fast as he was. Her silencing art jutsu along with her invisibility jutsu combined with extensive chakra control made her an ideal spy. This was the way she was trained since day one, so speed was essential in case she was ever caught. She had long range skills only in combat, therefore getting away was often necessary.

The gates of Konoha stood before her and as she passed through, she vowed never to return.

Her silky black hair flowed around her unbound as she raced to catch up with Itachi. She chose to not hide her chakra, hoping he would sense and confront her. The night was getting extremely cold 

as she got further and further from Konoha. The forest was so thick, she could hardly see and the wind stung her eyes, but she would not give up. Itachi couldn't go on like this… it wasn't fair. Whatever they had done to him to make him go through with this… it was so unbelievable. There had to be something else…

Suddenly, she felt Itachi's chakra get closer at a very quick rate. He must have stopped, or even turned around.

Her blood was pumping faster than ever before and she wondered if he would just simply kill her. Before she realized how close he was, Itachi grabbed her with both arms and knocked them both to the forest floor, landing swiftly on his feet and keeping her on balance as well.

His expression was blank yet cold. He stared at her for a long moment, his Sharingan vivid against the darkness of the night. She knew he could read her movements, so she didn't hesitate to reach into her ninja tool bag. In one swift motion, she pulled out a kunai knife and swung it at Itachi, scratching a deep cut through the leaf village symbol on his headband. He didn't make one move to stop her.

"Why did you do it Itachi," she asked, her voice sad and confused.

He didn't answer her.

"Go back."

Itachi turned to leave.

"I'll tell everyone the truth. I'll tell them it was on Konoha's orders you killed your clan. I'll tell Sasuke," Asuka shouted at his retreating back.

Itachi stopped and was very still for a moment. "They will kill you and make you out to be crazy."

"Even if they covered it up, people would believe it and you know it," she said.

Itachi turned around, his eyes narrowed, but otherwise void of emotion. Asuka's eyes widened as Itachi disappeared.

"Then you will die here," Itachi said from behind her. Asuka felt the blade against her throat then and breathed in a shaky breath. She knew he meant it. He had killed everyone he cared for except for Sasuke… without remorse or hesitation. What made her think she could save him? She glanced down at the blade. She felt a new burst of fear as she saw Itachi's blood red eyes staring back at her in the reflection. Fear consumed her as she waited for the blade to spill her blood.

Itachi saw the fear in her eyes as he prepared to kill her. There was something different about this… It wasn't only fear he saw, but pain… like she was losing something far greater than her own life. Frustrated at his own weakened resolve, he lowered the blade. This wasn't part of his mission. He wouldn't kill her for Konoha; he had no reason to.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked. He couldn't understand why she would follow him after witnessing what she did.

She turned around slowly, only inches from him. "To come with you."

Itachi stared at her hard in disbelief. "No."

Asuka stared at him, not knowing what to do next. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms, desperate to make him 

remember what it felt like to be alive… he was dead inside and she couldn't stand to see him this way.

"Itachi, I don't know how they made you this way, but I know this isn't who you are… please, come back to me…" she said, tears freely falling down her skin.

Asuka gasped as Itachi pulled her with him to the side, dodging several kunai knives, one of them actually slicing a bit of her hair as they were attacked.

Itachi threw her low to the ground and released a massive fireball jutsu in the opposite direction of where the kunai came from. Asuka cringed as she heard two people shriek in agony as the flames engulfed them. Itachi had identified their location with his Sharingan. Again, he had effortlessly taken lives.

"There are more of them, come on," he said, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet.

She followed him, having to run as fast as she could to keep up with him. Once Itachi was certain they had lost the hostile ninja's he considered what to do about Asuka. He refused to kill her. But what should he do. He could not take her to the Akatsuki hide out.

Itachi stopped outside the thick woods and turned to Asuka.

"Go back to Konoha."

Asuka glared defiantly. "I will never return there."

Itachi noticed for the first time her missing headband and realized her striking his was not to say he wasn't worthy of it as he had originally thought. She was conveying it wasn't worthy of him.

"You don't understand what you're talking about," Itachi said.

"I understand enough to know your life has been out of your hands for a lot longer than I realized. I understand that Konoha is responsible for the death of all of the Uchiha's… including your own. You aren't even alive anymore Itachi… I even remember the day that your smile lost all meaning and became emotionless; the day you stopped holding my hand when we would go for a walk. That was the day Itachi Uchiha died."

Itachi turned away from her. Her words were meaningless, though they were true.

"I will take you somewhere you will be safe, but then I will leave you," Itachi said, taking off again.

He decided to lead her to the Hidden Rain Village where a small apartment was waiting for him. He never intended to keep it, but it would serve a purpose now. After all, it wouldn't hurt to have a place other than Akatsuki hideouts to go if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Years Later – Before Itachi and Kisame go to Konoha. Itachi and Asuka are 17, team 7 members are 12. _

Itachi stood in the eerily calm streets of the Hidden Rain Village. A light mist of rain was falling, dripping over the edges of his Akatsuki straw hat. He hadn't spoken to Asuka since that day he left her here three years ago. However, he did come here often enough to see how she was faring. He watched her from afar, noticing how she never associated with anyone. She had somehow faked her identity and become a ninja for the village, though every night she returned home she threw the headband to the floor. For some reason, he felt responsible for her life taking this unexpected turn. If only he had not been fooled by her jutsu, he could have stopped her from hearing his mission in the first place.

Over the years, he became aware of her pain. Her loneliness seemed greater than even his own, and for that he felt guilty. He never intended for this to happen. He had heard about some of the missions she had completed. According to Deidara, on one of her earlier missions, the Village Hidden in the Stone had gotten inside information about it and because of this betrayal, she was captured. They held her there for weeks before she was able to escape. The details of her interrogation made even Itachi's stomach turn.

He went inside the apartment.

Asuka stood in the shower, letting the hot water rinse away her thoughts. She lived her life by this concept. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't drown in misery. Ever since Itachi left, she felt like she had failed. There was nothing she could do to stop him, nothing she could say to make him stay. She understood now that there was more going on than she knew.

She had three years to think about it, and through her missions, she learned a lot about Itachi and the Akatsuki. She now understood why she could have never gone with him. The Akatsuki were dangerous and the Hidden Rain Village was home to one of the most dangerous of them all. With her jutsu she was able to learn a lot more about what was really going on around her than she should have.

Itachi definitely had his hands full with the Akatsuki, but she didn't understand why. There was a piece of the puzzle missing and she was determined to figure out what it was.

A few months ago, she had heard of Kakashi, the copy ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, going on a mission in the Land of Waves. There was much talk among the Shinobi to assassinate him, but they chose to wait until the last of the Uchiha with the Sharingan was not with him. Two Sharingan's would be impossible to fight. Asuka had immediately gone to the Land of Waves to see if it was really Sasuke.

The sight of him had been harder than she imagined it would be. She had long ago decided crying was of no use, but a few escaped her eyes anyway. He looked just like Itachi… There was no doubt he was strong, but she was sad to see the way the past had affected him. That was when it dawned on her what Itachi had done.

She was certain his orders were to kill the entire clan… but he left one alive. Itachi had always said he believed his little brother would surpass him someday. With the correct motivation, Itachi would be no match for Sasuke. But why would it be so imperative for him to become stronger? This strength was at the cost of his life… he lived only for revenge and the hate in his eyes was stronger than she had ever seen.

However, she did notice one thing that made her smile slightly. His loyalty to his teammates was unbreakable. This was something Itachi never had—Konoha had stripped this from him.

Since then, she always listened intently when she heard whispers of Konoha, but lately the whispers were more frantic with talk of war on the homefront. She didn't believe that any missing-nin could defeat all of the Rain Shinobi, so she disregarded it.

Realizing the water had turned cold she shut it off and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and felt the cool air rush around her as she left the steamy warmth. However, it was cooler than normal. She noticed the window was open, but she hadn't opened it.

"Asuka."

His voice was right behind her, but it sounded so distant. A voice she hadn't heard in three years and almost never expected to hear again.

"Itachi."

Itachi hadn't expected her to react like she was. Her voice was full of emotion and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He pulled his hat off and laid it on her table. Taking a few steps forward, he pulled her shoulder to force her to turn around.

Tears streamed down her face and her eyes held a sadness Itachi didn't understand. She cautiously reached her hand out to touch his cheek and rested it there. Her eyes flickered to his headband that still had the scratch she put there the last time she saw him. He wore the Akatsuki robe she had heard about and yet, he seemed no different than she remembered. At some point he had become an S-class criminal and was a in every hidden villages bingo 

book. She couldn't really recall when the transition was made… but it made no difference to her. It was still Itachi… and she still had to save him.

"Why have you come back?" Asuka asked, resisting the urge to grab him in case he decided to leave again.

Itachi noticed how tense she was, as if she was going to lunge at him any moment. "We are leaving."

Itachi looked to the window he opened and went to close it.

"But why…"

"I will explain once we are out of the village; get dressed."

Asuka didn't argue as she shamelessly got dressed in the one room studio. Itachi turned his gaze out of the window, his manners having never left him. When he felt her presence near him, he turned to look back at her. She wore a black sleeveless top with a loose fitting turtle neck, black arm guards and black skirt flaps over her wrappings (I really don't know how to describe how they dress, but it looks similar to Ino's :). Her long, wet black hair fell down around her shoulders to her back with loose strands falling in front of her Rain Village headband. She was truly a beautiful kunoichi.

"Use your jutsu so they don't know you are leaving. It would just make things simpler," Itachi said, leaving the small apartment.

Asuka followed him through the village and through the gates with several of her fellow Shinobi eyeing Itachi suspiciously, but otherwise not being as overbearing as they normally were. They would have been a fool if they chose to give Itachi any problems.

Once they were a safe distance away from the village in the middle of the rain forest, Itachi stopped.

Asuka neared him and wondered where he was taking her, but more importantly, why. She believed Itachi had forgotten about her…

"Where are we going?"

"A hidden and unknown place you can live in the Land of Fire. It is near the Akatsuki hideout I will be operating out of for the next several months," Itachi said.

"Why are you taking me there now?"

"The Akatsuki leader is about to wage a civil war in the Land of Rain and he will win. I didn't want you to be involved."

Asuka stared at him. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised about: Itachi caring about her well being or the whispers of revolution to be true. She was glad she got out before it started… she didn't necessarily want to get caught in someone else's war.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" she asked.

Itachi studied her for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I can't have you running back to Konoha. You're a liability."

Asuka glared at him. "I will never go back to Konoha and I don't need you to take care of me or have me around just to keep an eye on me."

She felt angry at him for allowing himself to become what he was. She couldn't be near him knowing she couldn't change it… it hurt too much. She leapt into the forest and ran as fast as she could, wondering if Itachi would even follow her.

His strong hands grasping her from behind and stopping her cold made it clear he was now faster than her.

"Let go of me!"

Itachi gripped her harder as he landed on the earthen floor and twisted her around in his arms to face him.

"You're coming with me," he said.

Asuka ceased her struggle, realizing it was futile and looked into his deep onyx eyes.

"You know I won't tell anyone. If I was going to I would have done it already. Why are you really taking me with you?" she demanded.

Itachi stared at her, not sure what to say. He knew she had nowhere to go and it as because of him. She had distanced herself from people in general, giving up on them and it was because of him. With his plan he had never anticipated hurting her and sacrificing her life as well. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I want you to come with me."

As he spoke the words, he realized the truth they held. She looked sad, sadder than he ever recalled seeing her.

"Why are you sad?" Itachi asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

Asuka placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. She grasped him tightly, scared he would try to push her away. Maybe there was still a part of Itachi left that was good… a part of him that could still find happiness.

It had been so long since someone had touched him like this he had forgotten what it felt like. Everyone he saw looked at him with either fear, envy or hate, sometimes all three. Never with compassion the way Asuka did… even after what she witnessed and went through because of him.

"I've missed you Itachi," she said, "more than you know." She pulled his robe open and buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

She was clinging to him desperately and Itachi hadn't realized before why she was in such pain when he would check on her… He knew he was the source of her pain, but not that he was the sole reason for it.

He picked her up and carried her on his back as he ran, wanting to get as far from the Hidden Rain Village as he could. She didn't object, just held onto him tightly.

They traveled for days, mostly very quietly. Soon they reached a small village in the forest far outside the major cities of the Land of Fire, not too many days travel from Konoha. Itachi led her to a small house on the outskirts of the village. It was very secluded and peaceful, not something she would have expected from Itachi.

He set her down, having carried her most of the way there.

"Come on," he said, leading her inside.

It had the bare essentials and two bedrooms with a small kitchen and living room. She glanced at Itachi and felt a strange feeling of emotion come over her. For so long she had planned on marrying Itachi and living in a small home not unlike the one they were in and having children born to the name Uchiha. It had been her dream as a girl and in that lifetime all that had mattered. Now seeing what had become of Itachi and her dream made her want to give up. She had seen and been through too much to want to bring a child into this world that only offered pain and suffering.

The sun was setting and Asuka noticed the view out the back window. She stepped through the back door and was amazed to find a cliff overlooking a river. The view was breathtaking.

Itachi stood, looking out at the setting sun.

"I have to go."

Asuka turned towards him, wishing he could stay, but she simply nodded.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to come back, though I doubt Sasuke is strong enough to kill me yet."

Itachi saw Asuka flinch at his words.

"I don't know how you feel about me Asuka, but one day, Sasuke will become stronger than me and take my life. It is inevitable."

Asuka looked away from him, certain she might break down if she continued to see the intensity in his eyes. She felt him disappear and continued to look out across the canyon rather than acknowledge that he was gone. She didn't know how long it would be before he returned, so she reverted back to her nostalgic state of mind that allowed her to live.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three Weeks Later_

Asuka could hardly believe it when Itachi showed up in the middle of the night, standing in her bedroom doorway. She quickly rose from the bed and went to him, seeing that he was hurt.

"Itachi, what happened?" Asuka asked, seeing the blood soaked through his robe on his side.

Itachi scowled at the memory and pulled off his Akatsuki robe, revealing an enormous raw, bloody wound.

"I pissed off Deidara so he threw one of his fucking bombs at me. I deflected most of it, but I was already weak," Itachi said, partly delirious.

"Deidara? Of the Hidden Stone Village?" Asuka asked tonelessly.

Itachi knew she would remember him. He was the one who caught her. Lucky for him he was not the one who interrogated her or he would have been dead already. It had happened just before he went to recruit Deidara.

She forced him to sit on the bed and got her medical kit from the bathroom. It would have been nice if she knew some medical jutsu…

"Itachi, this is bad…" Asuka said after removing his shirt and then poured alcohol on it to disinfect the wound.

Itachi watched her treat the wound carefully and noticed how worried she looked. He didn't understand why she cared about him, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to be near her.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked, trying to judge how serious it was.

"Not much," Itachi lied.

She finished wrapping his side and carefully pulled him into a sitting position.

"Here," she said, handing him a bottle of sake. She knew he was in pain, and the alcohol would help.

"I'm going to be here for a few days until it heals a little more. As long as you don't mind," he said, taking a drink of the sake.

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows. "It's your house."

Asuka propped her pillows against the headboard and pulled Itachi up to lean back on them. He seemed like he was enduring incredible pain and she wished there was something she could do. She got a cold, wet cloth and placed it on his forehead after removing his forehead protector. It seemed to make him feel better, but only a little. She handed the bottle of Sake to him again, knowing it would numb the pain.

Asuka curled up next to Itachi and relaxed when she felt his breathing calm as he fell asleep. It would be better if he slept through this part. Anyone in his condition at a hospital would be in an induced coma. His flesh on the right side of his body was completely burned.

_Deidara. _

Asuka stood up and changed into her outfit. He had to be close…

She lowered her chakra level to a point it could not be detected and cast her invisibility jutsu and deadened the sound of her movements. She sensed a strong chakra presence nearby and remembered that Itachi said the house was close to a hideout. She 

found it easily and was glad it appeared to simply be a resting place and not one where the Akatsuki gathered.

Inside the stone entranceway she heard voices.

"Itachi is going to destroy you when he is rested, Deidara. It was a foolish thing to do."

"I warned him not to insult my art."

"Art is timeless and last through the ages. Itachi was right; explosions simply obliterate art and beauty to leave only destruction."

"Art is fleeting and in it's truest form when it only visible for a moment, Sasori, unlike those disgusting dolls of yours."

Asuka was within ten feet of them and they had no idea she was there. Deidara looked just as she remembered and she was glad she could finally pay him back for what he did to her and for hurting Itachi. She formed the hand signs of one of the jutsu's Itachi had taught her in her youth. It had taken her years to perfect it, but she had done it nonetheless.

"Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu," she whispered.

A burst of flames lit the cave and several hit Deidara on his side, leaving a wound as bad, if not worse, than Itachi's. The uproar she caused made her flee the hideout, but not without a smirk on her face.

* * *

Itachi's wound took longer than it should have to heal, but Asuka didn't mind him staying there with her. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel so alone.

Late one evening, Asuka was changing Itachi's bandages. It was nearly healed enough for him to be able to leave, but she didn't want him to go.

"Asuka. Thank you."

She gazed up at him and smiled, "You don't need to thank me."

Itachi's light expression faded as he held her violet eyes on him. "I am going to Konoha soon. Come with me."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to go back to stay," Itachi said.

"You think they would welcome a missing-nin back with open arms? Besides, I've told you, I will never return to Konoha," she said bitterly.

"They don't believe you to be a hostile enemy like me, you can tell them anything and they would believe it. Tell them I took you and you escaped. It is the best thing for you," Itachi said, standing up and pulling on his Akatsuki robe.

"No Itachi."

Asuka sat on the bed, staring out the window. There was nothing left for her in Konoha… not since Itachi left. There was no way she would leave his presence.

"Why are you going there?" she asked as he turned towards her.

"A mission."

Asuka glared at him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Asuka held back the tears as Itachi left without a backwards glance.

* * *

_AN: Itachi and Asuka are 18, team 7 members are 13._

Several weeks had passed since Itachi had left. She wasn't sure how many, they seemed to blur together. She was afraid to leave for too long; scared she would miss Itachi if he showed up. Before, when she lived in the Hidden Rain Village, she could handle the loneliness with the understanding she would never see Itachi again. Now, she felt like her life was in slow motion, not really living because he wasn't there. He would come back and that was what kept her alive.

The day Itachi did come back, his chakra level was so low she could only imagine what he had exerted it on. She was outside, near the canyon under a thick blanket of stars and in a light, but bitterly cold wind.

"Itachi, what happened?" she asked, noticing the tension in his eyes.

He turned his gaze out over the canyon as he spoke. "I saw Sasuke."

Asuka stared at him as she realized this was why he was so distant.

"He turned out just as I expected he would. He tried to kill me," Itachi said, a hint of a smile briefly appearing on his face.

Asuka frowned. "Itachi, why did you leave him alive? You were ordered to kill him. I only understand it to a certain extent… But I don't understand why you want him to become stronger than you so badly."

Itachi's expression changed only a little, but the dark look that came over his face gave her chills.

"You are far more perceptive that I'd like for you to be," Itachi said.

He turned and went inside, Asuka following. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You know you can trust me Itachi… Even for you I can tell this burden is a lot to carry on your own," she said.

Itachi stared at her. She was startled when she saw his black eyes burn red with the Sharingan.

"This will effectively use all of my chakra, so I may be unconscious for a few hours. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Itachi said just before his eyes shifted into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Asuka felt fear grip her as she felt the world around her fall away, and a dark, red sky replaced it. Before her, Itachi stood, a darker version of his former self.

"Itachi… where are we?"

"You are in my illusion. Here I can show you what you want to know."

(HERE INSERT ITACHI'S BACKSTORY WITH COMING CHAPTERS INFORMATION)

- This is when he tells her the truth, that Madara Uchiha is still alive and Sasuke has to be strong enough to defeat him because he is the only one who can. Asuka hates seeing him like this, so torn… He confesses that he had tried to think of another way, any other way, 

but there wasn't one. He had no choice but to join Akatsuki and follow Konoha's orders. Everything he did was to protect the village and especially Sasuke. Asuka can't believe he was going to let everyone thing he was a horrible traitor when really he had sacrificed everything for others. He forbids her from telling anyway and she cries, not understanding why it has to be like this. He tells her it's enough that she knows who he really is. Sasuke can never know. Asuka kisses him, finally able to understand how he could do such horrible things. She is in love with him by now and distraught when he leaves her.

_- Post time skip – Three years has passed and Itachi hasn't been to see Asuka for six months. Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Naruto has just arrived back in Konoha after his training with Jiriaya. Itachi and Asuka are 20, team 7 is 15. – Naruto Part 2 begins - _

Asuka was in the forest near her home, mindlessly throwing kunai at a target. She refused to let her skills suffer from her mundane life and was training from dawn 'til dusk. The sun was soon setting and she decided to go back inside. She threw her last kunai rather hard before she turned away and headed back. However, when she didn't hear the dull thud of it hitting the target, she stopped.

"You would be of use in Konoha. I don't see why you stay here."

Asuka's heart started racing as she recognized his voice. She turned to find him standing several feet away from her, holding her kunai knife.

She couldn't stop herself as she threw herself into his arms and grasped him tightly.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back," she said.

"Come on, let's go inside," Itachi said. When she refused to let go of him, he picked her up and carried her with him.

"Any word on Sasuke?" she asked.

Ever since she had heard about Orochimaru wanting the Sharingan, she had been scouting all of his hideouts she could find, looking for any sign of Sasuke. The only thing she learned was that Orochimaru was keeping Sasuke's whereabouts completely secret and only he and his right hand man, Kabuto, knew where he was at any given time. She desperately wanted Itachi to find him and tell him the truth to get him away from Orochimaru, but he felt certain that Sasuke would be fine.

"He is still with Orochimaru. I've heard he has gotten much stronger," Itachi said, setting her down inside the house.

Asuka recalled the severe way Sasuke let his anger and pain build up inside of him… if that was what drove him, she felt certain he would become stronger than Itachi someday…

"Let me get you something to eat," Asuka said, moving about the kitchen.

Itachi sat quietly at the table as she set food in front of him. He ate way too quickly.

"What have you been doing?" Itachi asked, as if he was aware she was doing something he wouldn't approve of.

"What have _you_ been doing?" she countered, her tone irritated. "I've heard what the Akatsuki are up to… are you sure you have this under control?"

"It's all up to Sasuke now," he said.

Asuka watched him carefully, waiting for his eyes to give away his emotions. He seemed resigned.

The evening passed too quickly.

"I need to go," Itachi said, rising from his seat in the living room.

Asuka bit her lip, wishing there as something she could do to make him stay.

"Can't you stay just a little longer," she asked quietly.

* * *

A: I wrote all of this before the new manga chapter, I swear, lol. Next chaper really pushes the pg:13 rating... we'll see. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update... I've been really busy lately. I got one more chapter after this and it will close the Asuka and Itachi story. After that, it will be another few weeks for the next update because my husband will be home from Iraq for a few weeks and I want more manga chapters... I am really wanting to wait for the second team 7 reunion to decide how I am going to more forward in this story. I am glad I at least know what Sasuke is up to now... kind of. I think there is more to what we have seen so far with him. So I wanna know what he is up to. I believe him and Naruto will team up in the end!! I hate faith!! Okay, in this chapter, there is a very mild pg-13ish love scene, just so you know._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Itachi looked over at her, surprised by her pleading. She always let him go without making a scene and kept a strong face… but now she seemed like she was going to fall apart.

They were in the hall near the front door, the only light, streaming in from the moon. Itachi had never had to hurt her before because she was always so calm and resilient. He didn't know what to do.

She was dressed in a slip she wore to bed with a kimono over it. He watched her pulled the tie loose and let the robe slip off her shoulders to pool around her feet. She had a look on her face that he was unfamiliar with… or maybe he had just never noticed. She stepped closer to him, placing herself between him and the wall.

"Itachi, I don't want you to go yet," she said.

Her long black hair shimmered where the small stream of light hit it and made her eyes shining up at him more vivid than ever before, her voice sounding lonelier than he had ever recalled.

"Why can't we be together? I know you aren't here much, but we are hidden from the world, already living in the shadows of what our lives should have been… why can't we at least have each other? There is nothing I want more…"

Itachi stared at her, disbelief clouding his eyes. She almost expected him to simply leave her, so she gripped the front of his robe with one hand, pulling him closer. He leaned in towards her, his bangs brushing her skin as he whispered in her ear.

"Asuka, I'm going to die soon. Why do you want this?"

Itachi was greatly disturbed by her revelation. He thought she understood what he was doing… why a life with him was not possible.

She pushed him gently—just enough so she could look at him.

"Because I'm already in love with you… I always have been."

It was then Itachi understood what she was saying. She had always known he would leave her for good, and now, as the end drew near, she wanted the little time she had left with him.

Asuka visibly saw Itachi's resolve break down as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her then, and felt like Itachi had finally gained a part of himself back after Konoha had stripped him of his identity. She pulled him close to her, wanting nothing but to feel him by her.

Suddenly, a burst of wind from the door opening made Itachi pull out of the kiss. He turned to see Kisame standing in the doorway with a look of utter disbelief.

"Itachi, I…" he started.

"Not a word," Itachi said. "I will be there soon… go."

Kisame nodded and left the chill of the night air still around them.

"He didn't know I was here, did he?" Asuka asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Itachi," she said, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"He won't say anything," Itachi said, mildly amused Kisame had seen what he did.

"Itachi…"

"Are you sure you want this, Asuka?"

She felt her lungs restrict. She wanted Itachi for a long time. How could he not have known… she wrapped her arms around his neck and tentatively kissed him until she felt him respond. He gently pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss. He had finally given in…

She felt like she was dreaming as he pulled her clothes off her and touched her without hesitation. He was aggressive in a gentle way that only he possessed. Her heart raced at everything he did, giving her the courage to pull his Akatsuki robe off in one solid jerk. It flapped to the floor, the wave like motion catching the moonlight in an eerie way that made her shiver. Everything around them had destroyed Itachi… this was her one moment to have him back…

After she divested him of his shirt and headband, he placed his hands beneath her knees and lifted her up around his waist. She could feel him against her and the heat welling up inside of her. He leaned in close against her body, pressing his lips to hers again. Before she was aware what was happening, she felt him inside of her, but her cries were hidden behind his kiss.

At some point he had carried her to the bed and twisted her in his arms. She still felt numb from the experience as he held her in his arms, his breathing still not normal.

"Asuka… the path I walk, I never intended for you to follow. But now that you're here, you should know… I love you."

She could feel his breath on her neck and she turned around so that she could see him. He didn't look away from her, but she could tell he wanted to.

"I wish I could change what has happened, but none of it is your fault… I will never regret the choices I have made or trade this time 

with you for anything, Itachi… I love you," she said, burying herself in his arms.

Itachi waited until she fell asleep to leave. He couldn't be there when she woke up… he didn't know if he could leave her then.

It would be four months before he saw her again.

X X X

_AN: Several weeks after Sasuke reunited with Team Kakashi_

Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest. He had been following Itachi for the last hour. He could tell he was weak and exhausted, so he refused to fight him when he wasn't at his strongest. The second he had left his Akatsuki partner, he was curious. Sasuke wanted to know what he was up to.

Itachi had neared a small cottage on the side of a canyon, but he didn't go inside. Instead, he went to the canyon's edge. He didn't understand what he was doing. Frustrated, he activated his Sharingan. His eyes narrowed as she saw there was a girl standing there. What was Itachi doing?

X X X

Asuka stared out over the edge of the cliff, not really seeing what was before her. Four lonely months had passed by since she had last seen Itachi and they had been the loneliest of her life.

She pressed her hand to her stomach, scared at what the future held for her. She was going to be alone… there was no way she could do this alone.

A sudden breeze startled her, but a warm hand on her neck calmed her.

_Itachi._

Asuka turned and looked deeply into his eyes. He had come back. She thought about the child inside of her… it wasn't obvious yet… at least not in her robes…

Itachi pulled her closer to him. "Why are you out here? It's cold."

"I was thinking."

"I can't stay long… We are leaving again shortly. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Asuka felt her heart break again… She wished he could stay… just for one night. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

Itachi could hear the despair in her voice. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, startled. She couldn't bring herself to say the words… She didn't know how he would take it. She knew she hadn't taken it very well. It would be a blessing if Itachi wasn't…

She felt her breath choke in her throat and the tears flood her eyes. How could this be happening?

"Asuka… what is it?" he asked, pulling her frail body close to him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her cheek into his chest. The second she was against him, he felt her abdomen.

His breathing ceased and his heart started racing… _no._

Asuka could tell he felt her swollen body; she could feel him tense up. She refused to let go of him. She didn't want to see his reaction. She was scared and she couldn't bear it if Itachi was upset with her.

"Asuka..."

Itachi pressed his hand against her hair and held her to him. She was silently sobbing and he had no idea what to say to her. He had already chose his path… he could not change it. His responsibility was to Sasuke… but he had never expected for this to happen.

"I'm sorry Itachi," she said.

Asuka knew this changed nothing. In fact, having Itachi there with her almost made the situation more unbearable. Being with him, knowing he was going to be gone was only making it harder to accept what was going to happen.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. "Asuka, you are strong, I know you can handle this."

Asuka heard him, but she didn't believe him. She would rather be tortured again for weeks rather than having to bear to lose Itachi… She had accepted what would happen before, but now that she was…

"Itachi," she cried louder than had spoken previously, "I don't want to lose you now. I don't think I can handle it anymore…"

Itachi closed his eyes. He knew she was scared, but he had no choice. She would be able to handle it… and one day, he felt certain she would be thankful for this child.

"Asuka, you must never tell anyone the child is mine," he said.

She was shaking her head against his chest. "I can't do it Itachi, not without you."

Asuka knew she was being selfish, but she didn't have any strength left. Her love for him was too strong, it made her weak.

Itachi lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"You have to Asuka." The tears stopped falling so freely and she felt like he was breathing life back into her when he kissed her. If only this moment could last forever… When she opened her eyes again, she saw Itachi's Sharingan take a different form, the same one it had when he pulled her into the illusion.

As she felt the world fall away from her again, she realized what he was doing. In this world, they could have days in only a few moments.

When Itachi released the illusion, he felt an overwhelming sadness that he was leaving her now. He couldn't believe this happened just as Sasuke was nearly strong enough…

X X X

Sasuke watched Itachi take hold of this girl… affectionately. The word didn't sound right. How could he be… The girl said something which he heard… What did she mean? His eyes grew wide as he watched him kiss her. Itachi was a cold, cruel and heartless traitor, and yet he felt like he was looking at an entirely different person. It must be an act, fooling this girl into thinking he was something he wasn't. Anger coursed through his blood. He should kill him now. Sasuke's expression became emotionless again as he saw Itachi turn away from the girl. He took a few steps away, brushing away what suspiciously looked like a tear. He had a deep look on his face and Sasuke wished he could tell what he was thinking. He vanished along with his chakra level.

He was gone.

He turned his attention back to the girl. She had fallen to the ground, her head in her hands. Itachi had probably torn her life apart as well, but who was she? Sasuke had had enough sitting around 

watching. He moved so fast he seemed to simply appear in front of Asuka.

Sasuke still didn't understand how come he could only see her with his Sharingan. He looked down at her, only a few feet from her. She still had her hands covering her face.

Asuka was tired and strained from the illusion. It made her realize how perfect her life could have been… if it wasn't for Konoha. They had destroyed everything she had ever wanted. Her head hurt and she couldn't stand the grief knowing that Itachi was gone, possibly never to return. She had no drive to go on like this… but she had to, if only for his child.

She felt a strange gust of wind and suddenly felt a presence in front of her. She could tell it wasn't Itachi… he wouldn't hide his chakra from her. Fear griped her as she let her hands fall to her side. As she looked up, she thought for a strange moment it was Itachi—but only for a moment.

She hadn't seen Sasuke for nearly three years… he looked so much older she almost didn't recognize him. A vast change since the little unconscious boy she laid on the bench that cursed night so long ago… She could tell by the look on his face he had no idea who she was. She wore her normal outfit with only a robe over it because of the cold. She was so used to wearing her Hidden Rain Village forehead protector that she had it on. Though now it bore a strike through it. No doubt it was throwing him off.

XXX

Sasuke felt strange seeing her up close. He could tell she was upset before, but seeing her eyes made it so much more real. The pain he saw there was so like his own… The loneliness was at such an extreme he didn't know what to say. He was rarely thrown off 

guard… but this girl… he had never before felt sympathy for another… until now.

The shock of seeing her face soon wore off as he recalled seeing her with Itachi.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Asuka winced at the sound because her head was pounding so badly. She didn't know what to say to Sasuke… she knew what she wanted to say, but somehow she felt like that would be betraying Itachi, and she could never do that…. But if he knew…

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she contemplated what to do. She opened her eyes to look directly into Sasuke's and found exactly what she had three years ago. Pain and suffering… and from this, hatred. She wasn't sure Itachi knew what he was doing, but she felt to interfere would be irresponsible.

"Answer me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Asuka started.

Just with his name, Sasuke was taken aback. His eyes narrowed as he wondered how she knew it.

"Do you really not remember me, Sasuke?" Asuka asked him, removing the Hidden Rain missing-nin forehead protector.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked it Kits!! I uploaded just for you! :D_

_I hope you guys like how this is going... I really like Asuka and I hope we find out Itachi had someone important in his life... but I feel we are going to have to accept he just has a very tragic and lonely past. Makes me very sad. :( Please review!_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: This will have manga spoilers from as new as 403... So read those before you read more of this story. I will be using new info from here on out._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke watched her remove the headband and started to feel like he recognized her. Someone from his past… from Itachi's past… He took in her features for the first time. Her long black hair, her violet eyes… It wasn't…

"Asuka?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. She had disappeared around the same time his clan was murdered. No one knew what happened to her. He remembered thinking Itachi had probably murdered her too. It had been seven years since he had last seen her. She had been with Itachi practicing the phoenix flower jutsu.

Complete confusion overcame him as he glanced at the Hidden Rain missing-nin headband on the ground. Why did she have that? And why was she with Itachi…

"Why are you with him?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold.

Asuka closed her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Sasuke…"

"Tell me the truth," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her upright in front of him.

Asuka didn't make a sound as he did this, physical pain no longer able to affect her.

"There are so many things I wish I could tell you Sasuke… As for why I'm with Itachi… I wish that were really the case. It's a long story."

Sasuke couldn't believe how much didn't make sense.

"Why do you have that headband?"

"I was a ninja in the Hidden Rain Village. Itachi made me leave before a civil war broke out," she said.

Sasuke let go of her hair. "Why are you sad?"

Asuka felt a chill course through her at the same words Itachi had spoken to her so long ago.

She wondered what he was going to do when she answered him. Looking up at him, she almost told him everything. Only her damned loyalty stopped her.

"I'm sad because you are going to kill Itachi," she said quietly.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his expression was hardened. "Hn."

Sasuke turned to leave, but one thing caught his eye. Asuka had her hand on her stomach… like she was… with child.

He caught her eye one last time and looked back down to her stomach pointedly before vanishing on the spot.

Asuka felt scared at the look Sasuke gave her before he left. She wondered what he thought of her… He probably believed her to be as bad as he thought Itachi was. She broke down again, wishing she had confessed everything to him. Damn her pride and damn Itachi for being so dedicated…

X X X

Sakura sat alone in her room, curled up in her bed. It was well after midnight, but she couldn't sleep. The moonlight had broken through her blinds, the stray ray of light hitting her picture of team seven. She stared at it wishing life was as simple as it was then. She clutched Sasuke's shirt around her. She had been wearing it to bed for some time now, allowing herself to pretend he was there beside her. It made life a little more bearable now. She wondered what Sasuke was doing now.

X X X

Sasuke stood near his camp and the other members of his team. He couldn't deny he was shocked to see Asuka… and even more shocked to know that she was carrying Itachi's child. However, it didn't change anything.

X X X

_AN: 5 months later_

Itachi had spent the last week trying to get away from the Akatsuki hideout, but a jinchuuriki was caught and he was stuck during the sealing process. As soon as it was complete, he went to the cliffside cottage.

When he saw Asuka, it was the first time in months and was astonished to see that she didn't look as pregnant as he thought she should. She had barely gained any weight and seemed unhealthier.

"Asuka," he said, grabbing her as she stood up too quickly when he entered the house.

"Itachi, I didn't know if you were coming," she said, her voice strained.

"Asuka… are you alright?"

She looked at him. Her face expressed pain, but her eyes were calm, at rest now that he was with her.

"I think I'm having contractions…"

"I'm taking you to a hospital," Itachi said.

"No! I don't want to. I'm fine Itachi, I can handle pain. Besides, this village has no hospital…"

Itachi stared at her. She was right… how could he have been so careless?

Itachi felt fear for the first time in his life when he heard her yell out in pain.

"I thought you said you could handle the pain," Itachi said, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

"I can," she said. "How is Sasuke?"

Itachi glanced at her, surprised she was able to think at all. "He has formed a team to find me. The Akatsuki are weary of them."

"How much longer?"

Itachi didn't have to ask what she meant. He hated that this was what she was thinking about. "Long enough."

Asuka opened her eyes and looked over at him, "How long?"

"Days."

He wished he could lie to her… but it seemed cruel to lie after always being honest with her.

She closed her eyes again, enduring another contraction.

Itachi almost couldn't bear hearing her in such pain. He sat next to her on the bed, disbelieving how much strength she had when she squeezed his hand. He stayed by her side the entire time, taking care of her to the best of his knowledge. Never did he expect something like this.

When he finally held the child in his arms, he felt a brief smile cross his face.

"Asuka, it's a girl…"

Itachi turned to hand the child to her, but stopped when he saw that she had closed her eyes.

"Asuka?"

Itachi lay down the child and pulled Asuka up to his chest.

"Asuka… wake up…"

Itachi stiffened when he realized she wasn't asleep. He let go of her and she slipped back down away from him. Itachi watched her still body… how her chest didn't move because she was no longer breathing, how her skin was pale from the blood loss.

How did this happen……………………………………

Itachi stood under the downpour of rain next to the freshly dug grave where Asuka slept. He had killed her… She died because she couldn't face what was to come without him… because he didn't have the strength to find another way to make his plan work. She died because he was weak.

Itachi looked into the dark sky. Sasuke had to succeed where he had failed. He would make sure of it.

X X X

Team seven had just arrived to their destination when Sakura felt a strange chakra to the north.

"Kakashi sensei, do you feel that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's not good."

"I will go check it out and if need be, hold off any problem so you, Naruto and Sai can complete the mission," she said.

They were locating an Akatsuki hideout where members were believed to be residing and on orders to eliminate them. Kakashi nodded to her and she took off heading towards the chakra.

As she drew nearer, she started to feel how incredibly strong this chakra presence was. She had felt it once before… It was similar to Sasuke's… but no, it was Itachi.

As soon as she realized what she was getting herself into it was too late. Itachi Uchiha stood only meters from her now. If she ran, he would no doubt follow her back to the hideout and make the mission only that much more complicated. It was almost certain if he showed up it would cause them all to get killed… it made more sense to try to hold him off as long as she could so at least her team could take a few of them out.

"I'm sure you understand the best path to follow is to run… so there must be something you are keeping me from," Itachi said.

Sakura felt her resolve shake, but she held fast. She didn't bother to not look at him because she knew all he had to do was point at her to trap her in an illusion should he choose to do so. To her relief, he had yet to activate his Sharingan.

"Sakura," he said, taking a step forward.

She felt uneasy at his use of her name and wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Tell me, have you seen Sasuke lately?" he asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why should you care? I won't tell you anything, so you mine as well cut the bullshit."

Itachi took another step closer to her. "Are you close to him?"

Sakura remained silent, honestly not knowing how to answer that.

"Was it you that he took back to Orochimaru's hideout?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know…" Sakura started.

"What happened between you two?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura couldn't understand why he was questioning her, and couldn't stop the blush that crept into her cheeks. She felt a chill creep up her spine as he 'Hmn'ed just like Sasuke always did.

"I need you to do something for me, Sakura," Itachi said.

She stared at him with disdain. "You have got to be kidding me. You're the last person I would do a favor for."

Itachi stepped forward and held out his hand to her. He had a scroll.

"Take it," he said.

For whatever reason, Sakura reached out and took the scroll from him. It wasn't as if he needed to trick her to kill her.

"It's bound with my chakra. It will only be able to be opened once I'm dead and the chakra sealing it is gone," Itachi said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "You are close to Sasuke. Sakura, it is imperative you do as the scroll says… Do you understand?"

"Why should I? I have no idea what it says nor do I have any reason to do you any favors. Tell me one reason I would help you," she said angrily.

Itachi touched the scroll, his chakra flowing into it.

"Your reason is inside. If you don't do this for me, no one will. And please, don't waste any time opening it when the seal is broken."

Itachi seemed to glance around. "It shouldn't be long now."

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Why do I get the feeling you are expecting to die?"

"Because I am."

Sakura held the scroll tightly in her fist as he turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Sakura." Itachi turned to look over his shoulder at her, "Take care of Sasuke for me."

She stared at the spot he had stood in, her jaw open slightly. _Take care of Sasuke for me? _ Why in the hell would he say that?

_One Week Later_

Itachi stared at his little brother, only seconds from his death. He knew he was weak entering the battle; he did have a shadow clone with the child and gave half his chakra to Naruto should his plan for Sasuke fail… but he had planned on losing. Sasuke was strong enough, and with his eye techniques… he would be stronger than himself.

Itachi was barely able to transfer the jutsu and the effort it took used up the rest of the chakra he had.

He had finally completed his goal… now, he could finally be at peace. The rest was up to Sasuke.

X X X

Sakura was at a distance from the rest of her comrades who were fighting with Akatsuki as they were trying to get to Sasuke. She was staring at the scroll… the chakra seal had just vanished. She felt strange… had Sasuke really defeated Itachi?

She had been thinking about what he said for the past week. What did he mean? It seemed so out of character for him to say such things… like he actually _cared_.

She stared at the scroll for several minutes before there was commotion where her team was. She hurried over just in time to hear one of the Akatsuki announce that Sasuke had won… and Itachi was in fact… dead. She had breifly saw a look of utter disbelief on Naruto's face... he looked... astonished... She wondered what he was thinking.

Before she knew what was going on, the Akatsuki were gone and she was following her team to where Sasuke was. When they arrived she realized they were too late… Sasuke was gone.

She hated seeing how upset Naruto was. He couldn't handle failing at anything… especially when it had to do with Sasuke. Everyone seemed distressed, but they had no idea where to look.

She turned away from her team and took out the scroll. It wouldn't hurt anything to read it. She pulled it open and read.

_Sakura,_

_I realize how close you are to my brother and for this reason, I chose you to receive this letter. I did everything I could to prepare Sasuke for what he has yet to face, an evil that you will understand with time. There is no use fully explaining everything, for Sasuke does not need to know. All that matters is that you understand everything that happened was necessary. I ask you one favor. Another innocent person I hurt along the way resides at the top of the canyon at the edge of Fire Country. Do whatever it takes to return her to Konoha as soon as possible and please… take care of Sasuke, but do not tell him about what you are about to find._

_Itachi Uchiha _

_PS: If you must have a reason, all I can tell you is that I am not who you think I am." _

Sakura felt an overwhelming sense of sadness at what she had read. Itachi Uchiha was a mystery… one she would be certain to unravel.

"Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensei," she yelled, "Come here."

Sakura handed Kakashi the letter. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

After Naruto and Sai read the letter, they took off. They weren't very far from the location Itachi referred to. When they arrived, Kakashi stopped at the fresh grave and read the stone.

'_Asuka Uchiha'_

Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi all stood around her grave, astonished…

"Who was she?" Naruto asked.

"She went missing the same night Itachi left the village after massacring his clan… I never thought…" Kakashi stared at her grave.

"Is this who Itachi meant for us to find?" Sakura asked quietly.

The cry of a baby broke their silence and Sakura looked up at the house, startled.

Kakashi glanced back to the gravestone. '_Loving mother and wife'_

Sakura rushed into the house and stopped as she found the source of the noise. Naruto was soon behind her, like her, staring at the baby in the crib.

Sakura stepped up to the side and saw a note. She pulled it off and read.

_My shadow clone is probably gone now. Her name is Kaiya. _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: New Manga Chapter SPOILERS Beware!! After Sasuke learns the truth about Itachi and is Akatsuki._

Sasuke stared into the darkness at the gates of Konoha, the desolate streets eerily reflecting his memory of Konoha. The rain was pouring down in torrents, hiding their presence and washing away their scent. Shadows cast over their eyes from the hood of their cloaks, team Hawk headed toward their destination.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and turned. She was covering Ino's shift for her because she had a mission. It was fairly late, and the rain was pouring down.

"Hey Sakura," Ino said, running up to Sakura, "It turns out my mission is canceled, or rather, Naruto insisted on replacing me because he was bored, so I just let him since I was supposed to be here. So you can get back to whatever you were doing, thanks for covering for me."

"Yeah, no problem," Sakura said.

She was glad she was able to go home. She had been at the hospital so much lately… but she had one more thing to check first.

The top floor was fairly empty, only the nurses watching over the nursery still around. Kaiya was sleeping peacefully as Sakura checked in on her. She was a beautiful baby… truly an Uchiha. Sakura wondered if Sasuke's child would look like this. She could have easily been his with how much he resembled Itachi.

Sakura picked her up in her arms and gently rocked the sleeping child. She hated that Kaiya had to stay here. If not for the medical procedure, she would have taken her home already. That was why Sakura was taking any shift she could at the hospital. She didn't want her to be alone.

Just as she laid Kaiya back in her crib, she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt a strange chakra presence… an enormous presence directly above her. She gasped and looked up as it hit her. What was it? It was so powerful… and there was more than one.

Sakura headed for the stairs that led to the roof, her heat beating abnormally fast. The last time she had been on the roof had led to the beginning of a nightmare. She wasn't sure what she expected to find up there, but it was clear she was meant to find out. She wondered if their presence could be felt by others… or if it was directed at her.

As she stepped into the cold, bitter rain, she saw four shadowy figures several feet in front of her. The clouds soon shifted and the moonlight revealed the red clouds on their cloaks, their faces still hidden from their hoods.

"If you've come for Naruto, you're out of luck! Besides, I would never let you take him," Sakura yelled through the rain, her anger boiling over.

Sakura watched nervously as the one closest to her reached for his hood and let it fall. She stared in shock at the face that was revealed to her, sure she was losing her mind… There was no…

"No… There's no way…" Sakura muttered, but the wind carried her voice to the Akatsuki.

"Hey bitch! Don't look at Sasuke that-"

Sasuke turned to one of the others sharply. "Quiet, Karin."

Sakura barely registered the exchange as she stared into Sasuke's face… Why would he be wearing an Akatsuki cloak… it just wasn't possible. Anger consumed her as she realized this must be a trick.

"Who are you? Why are you pretending to be Sasuke? Tell me!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura was discomforted by the very Sasuke-like way he closed his eyes and said, "It's me, Sakura."

Her name on his lips sent a chill down her spine and she knew that he wasn't lying. Only Sasuke could affect her that way. No one could ever mimic how she instinctively reacted to him.

Still, she couldn't give up that easily… because if this was really Sasuke, then he was truly lost to her.

"Prove it," she whispered.

At that moment, she found herself staring into Sasuke's Sharingan, only it looked different. Before she knew what happened, she was back in Orochimaru's lair, sitting next to Sasuke on his bed, just before he kissed her. Just before…

"_Sakura, would you forgive me for anything?"_

"_You know I would."_

Sakura wasn't sure when she fell to the ground on her knees, or when the illusion was over, but she knew Sasuke could never do that before.

She was breathing so hard, the others were convinced Sasuke had tortured her… maybe they were right in a sense… tortured her with her own memories of him.

She looked up at Sasuke, his stance just as it was before, his face just as stoic. He knew she was convinced now.

"You should be careful what you say, Sakura."

Unnerved by Sasuke's remark, Sakura pulled herself to her feet, unwilling to look weak before them, her gaze never leaving Sasuke's, still panting from her memory of sleeping with him. When he began to approach her, she nearly flinched, but he was already there before she could.

In an instant, Sasuke had knocked her unconscious. She gracefully fell into his arms, where he lifted her against his chest.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the window facing his bed. He hadn't been to his house in years, everything in the same place it once was. His picture of team seven still lie face down on his desk. He picked it up and looked at the faces of his teammates. Sakura had definitely changed. She had matured, no longer the young typical schoolgirl. He glanced at her passed out form on the bed. She had truly become strong. Only now that she was focused and her heart was 

hardened did he see her beauty. Only now did he realize she was just what he needed.

Sakura awoke and suddenly sat up in the bed. She stared into his eyes unseeingly for a moment before she closed them for a moment and comprehended what had happened.

"Why Sasuke… Why would you join them?" she whispered as she stared at him.

Sasuke looked away coldly.

"You don't need to know," Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. She was surprised to see him stop, though he didn't turn back. "Why did you bring me here?"

He spoke without looking at her. "Because I need you," he said, before looking over his shoulder, "so I can restore my clan."

Sakura stared into his eyes, the true depth of what he was saying sinking in. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away from her before he left her alone.

* * *

Sakura sat wide awake in the darkness, the moonlight only bringing her light when the dark clouds that blanketed the sky were kind enough to disperse momentarily. She had tried to turn on the light, but realized the power to the old Uchiha district had long been shut off since Sasuke's disappearance. She also noticed there were chakra strings keeping her in the room.

Sakura sighed as she fell back on the bed, unsure what to make of the whole situation. If he meant what he said, then that meant he really wants her to have his children… It wasn't like he hadn't said that their first day as team seven. He had always planned on restoring his clan; she just didn't realize that was his soul focus. Happiness was never part of the plan. She had to get through to him, no matter what.

Sasuke returned sooner than she would have expected, locking the door behind him. Sakura was sitting at the end of the bed looking out the window. She still wasn't use to seeing Sasuke… it didn't feel real to her. The Akatsuki cloak on his back made it feel like a nightmare rather than a dream. She 

wished she understood… What on earth could make him join the hated organization his brother was a part of… and Konoha's greatest enemy.

"You should be asleep."

"How can you possibly think I could sleep now?" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke ignored her and lit a candle. It flickered as the flame came to life, creating the illusion that the clouds on his cloak were moving.

"Why me, Sasuke?"

He turned around to watch her. It was clear he knew what she meant.

"You're the best choice," he said emotionlessly.

"So if I wasn't as strong as I am, you would have chosen someone else?" she asked, feeling the unshed tears in her eyes.

Sasuke remained silent.

"How can you say any ties between us have nothing to do with this?" Sakura asked, her voice about to break, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at her. "I knew you would never betray me. Your ties to me make me trust you. However, those ties only hold _you_ down, not me. You're right, Sakura, I chose you for more than your strength. There was never another choice to begin with because I saw no one else. However, that fact means nothing."

Sakura looked into his eyes, searching for just a trace of what she was looking for… "You really don't care about me at all?"

Sasuke's expression was once again unreadable. "No, I just need you."

Before she realized he had moved, Sasuke was in front of her, his dark eyes so intense she felt he was staring through her.

"Sakura. If you do not accept this, I will let you leave," he said.

Sakura thought for a moment. A life without Sasuke was unthinkable… but a life with him when he didn't love her, or ever care for her? Could she handle that? Could she change that? Could she leave her village for him, a man who 

didn't care about anyone who would give their lives for him that betrayed their village in every way? She would become a criminal… a missing nin just like him if she accepted… that was why he gave her a choice…

"I told you once before, I would do anything for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke had a hard expression on his face as he recalled that evening so long ago that had haunted his dreams for months.

Sakura stared at him. "Sasuke, if you didn't care about what I wanted, why would you give me a choice?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I like hearing you scream, but sometimes I want you on top (okay that was a joke!)"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It would be inconvenient to have to restrain you when I could find another who would be obedient."

Sakura closed her eyes. Count on Sasuke to be a jerk.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, but stopped.

She looked at him curiously, wondering what could possibly make him hesitate.

Sakura reached out and touched his cheek, drawing his gaze back to hers.

"What, Sasuke?"

"From this point on, you will be Sakura Uchiha, my wife," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him, her lips parted. "But Sasuke… there has to be documents signed and… you hate me…" Sakura muttered the last part, which Sasuke ignored.

"No, my word is all that an Uchiha must give. My will makes it so. Do you accept, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Then you now carry the burden of my name, along with its legacy. Do not forget that."

Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's hair. "Even though you deny it, I know there is more to this than continuing a bloodline. You're just too scared to accept that you love someone else, because the pain of loss is too great."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "The loss is so great that I am willing to give my life to avenge Itachi. What was done to my clan is unforgivable, Sakura. I cannot love you because there is a strong chance that I may never come back when I leave you again. This is why you carrying on my name is so important."

"Sasuke, what do you mean, Itachi? You just killed him. You're revenge was everything to you…"

Sasuke's blaring red Sharingan was the last thing she saw before falling into the black depths of Sasuke's memories.

What she saw there was unbelievable. Itachi… was ordered by Konoha to destroy his clan… how could this be?

"It can't be true," Sakura whispered.

"I will kill the elders and Danzou. These actions will effectively destroy the root of Konoha, leaving it vulnerable. There is no way to avoid it," Sasuke said.

Sakura felt anger rising in her chest. How could something like this happen? How could her village, that she fought so hard, be capable of doing this? Not only was Sasuke's life destroyed, but Itachi never had a chance. He never had a choice. Other solutions could have been considered… but to massacre the clan out of fear? It is not the way of the leaf village.

"Sasuke, I will fight along with you. Tsunade will never stand for this… she will order Konoha Shinobi to dissemble Anbu Root and-"

"No, Sakura. Involving the Hokage is out of the question. She will side with the elders and a full scale war will be fought," Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, she is my sensei, I know her better than almost anyone. She would never stand for this, you have to listen to me!"

"No, Sakura. I will do this on my own and you will stay here. You cannot get hurt."

Sakura stared at his back before looking away and lying on the bed and silently sobbing, wondering how things got so messed up.

"Naruto… Sasuke's hurt, I need you," Saukra whispered for only the second time in her life.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

"_When I come back Sakura, you better be wide awake," Sasuke said as he left the room._

What was that supposed to mean? Be awake for what?

Sakura sighed as she stared out the window. She couldn't see much, but from what she could, it seemed Konoha was at peace. She wasn't sure what Sasuke had planned, but she could probably bet on it causing uproar.

With Naruto gone training, Sakura felt alone. She knew she couldn't handle Sasuke or change his mind at all. Naruto alone might be able to get through to him… all she could do was temporarily get him to calm down, and that was only a few times years ago. Sasuke seemed more distant than ever before now.

Killing his own brother who turned out to be the person who cared for him most… living a cursed life solely to see that Sasuke would be able to live his own… That was why Itachi was acting strange. Sasuke had to be stopped, she would do anything.

And what about Kaiya… She didn't want her to be left in danger if chaos was about to strike the village. Sasuke had to get her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened. It was Sasuke. It wasn't so dark in the room, and for the first time she could see him properly. His face… was so sad. Anyone else would probably think he was a sociopath, but the non expression on his face was that of pure pain. It had finally consumed him. His soul bled for what he lost and now he didn't even acknowledge any other kind of emotions.

"What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with her staring.

Sakura looked away quickly, "Nothing."

"Here," Sasuke said, tossing her something.

She glanced at the small box she caught.

"Put it on, now," Sasuke said, looking out the window.

Sakura opened the box and found a ring. Naturally, it looked extremely expensive, like a family heirloom. She did as he said and put it on. As she did 

so, Sasuke turned back to face her and she was surprised to see that he was wearing a wedding band as well.

A low breeze blew through the open window, blowing his bangs across his forehead. Even if he never loved her, there was no way she would ever tire of his presence. In fact, she would put up with anything from him.

"Are you sure you can do this, Sakura? Just to be clear, things are going to be very different in Konoha. You will not have a choice in agreeing with me at all times. Sakura, you will be my wife before you will be yourself for the rest of your life. Do you understand that?"

Sakura stared at him, feeling more nerve wracked than ever before. The man she loved more than life itself was standing before her, in need of her for the first time in her life. There was never a question about if she would do this. It was would Sasuke want her.

"I do," Sakura said.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "humph."

Sakura was surprised when he formed several hand seals. She narrowed her eyes as several black, wispy tendrils of a smoke like substance rose from the rings and began to wrap themselves around her skin. Black markings stretched across her body, searing her skin and burning into it like tattoos. She glanced back at Sasuke and was surprised to see the same thing happening to him.

She cried out in pain as they markings continuously stretched across her body. By the time it was over, she was on her hands and knees, a thin layer of sweat on her face.

Pushing herself up to her knees, she looked at Sasuke questioningly.

Sasuke looked slightly unnerved himself as he examined Sakura.

"What?" she asked. She looked at her skin, Sasuke's markings had vanished, but hers were still black as night.

"Don't worry, they will go away," Sasuke said.

Sakura jumped up and ran to the mirror, pulling her shirt over her head. They covered her. And on her forehead… was the Uchiha crest encircled with the twisting black tendrils.

"What is this, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at her back, surprised at how immensely the markings covered her. He knew the more devoted the female was, the stronger the jutsu would bind her to him. But after all the weddings he had witnessed this jutsu at, never had he seen it like this. The extent of the jutsu normally just kept the male aware of what his wife was doing, to ensure she was not sleeping with another man as to not soil the bloodline, but when it was this strong... Sasuke wondered what would happen to Sakura with how strong his jutsu was on her…

"It's a jutsu that binds two people. The Uchiha clan has always used it in marriage. Neither one of us will be able to commit adultery to ensure the bloodline is not soiled or disrupted," Sasuke said.

He could tell Sakura was relieved. Already the markings were beginning to fade.

"So this is what you meant… that your will would make it so," Sakura said, turning to face him.

Sasuke noticed the fan on her forehead as it faded and was slightly shocked. He had definitely never seen that before. Sasuke's gaze lowered to meet Sakura's. He wasn't surprised she was willing to do this for him. He was just surprised how well she was handling it. Her eyes were forlorn, but not for herself. She was sad for him. It was like she could feel his pain and was the only one who saw through him. He had grown used to his team and their ignorance of his past, but Sakura could see right through him and it was unsettling to him.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about me. You have a lot more than that to be worried about," Sasuke said, breaking their intense gaze.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"If I die, you will be left with my only child and the last of the Uchiha clan. I chose you also because I knew I could trust you with something so important," Sasuke said.

Sakura's lips parted as she realized how serious he was. "You're not going to die."

Sasuke looked at her slightly irritated. "Sakura, I will most likely not succeed in my plans. The odds are against me."

"If I understand what you are trying to do, Sasuke, then Naruto and I will help you. It's time this village acted on its principles and a revolution was won. Konoha should be in hands of those who carry out what it stands for… Then the Uchiha clan will be raised where it belongs. We will not leave Konoha, Sasuke. And you will not die."

Sasuke glared at her. So much for being an obedient wife.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He is training. I don't know when he will be back and I have no way to contact him. Why?"

"I need to warn him… the Akatsuki leader is after him. I do not want the Akatsuki to have all of the demon spirits. I need Naruto for my plan to succeed. Only one other besides myself can control the Kyuubi and I cannot let him get control of it. If that happens… we are all dead.

"Sakura, you are to stay here no matter what. You can leave this room, but not the residence. It is your home now, after all," Sasuke said, about to leave her alone again.

"Sasuke… wait."

He stopped and waited. "What is it, Sakura?"

"There is something you should know… Itachi… has a daughter. She is on the fifth floor of the hospital in the nursery. I would get her before you do anything and bring her here. Her name is Kaiya… Itachi entrusted her to me and asked me not to tell you about her…. But I am guessing that was part of his plan that failed."

Sasuke stood unmoving. He had seen Asuka's grave… he had thought she had died before giving birth. This child… existed. That meant that he wasn't the last of his clan. Itachi didn't completely cease to exist… he had left a part of himself behind in the form of this child. And he had left her in the care of someone he was deeply connected to. Had he intended for him to ultimately care for her… If that was what Itachi wanted, he would do it. But that still didn't change his plans. He would still do this his way.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: This story just became rated M. This chapter has a mild lemon, nothing TOO graphic._

Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. She was drained. However, she had broken through Sasuke's chakra strings. She estimated it took about eighty percent of her chakra just to cut through them and another fifteen to get them off her. Sasuke's chakra was strong… even when he wasn't in direct control of it. Had he been there, his attention on her, she could have never broken through them. Sakura wondered what Tsunade would think of such strength… She didn't think Sasuke was that strong. If he were to ever attack the village and Tsunade got involved in the fight, she would severely underestimate him.

Sakura looked in the direction of the hospital. She desperately wanted to go to him… to see the look on his face when he saw Kaiya for the first time, but she needed to see Tsunade before Sasuke stopped her.

The Hokage Tower was dark, everyone gone at this time of night. Sakura knew that if she explained that Tsunade would side with them. She had to tell her. The light in Tsunade's office was on, so she was probably the only one there.

Just as Sakura was about to reach the door, she felt a searing pain in her head and clenched her eyes shut. The blinding pain subdued and Sakura was able to open her eyes. When the dim light in the corridor hit her, she winced and felt lightheaded and was shocked when a pair of firm hands grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling.

Sasuke was there, blocking her entrance to the door. Shock was evident in both their eyes. Sasuke recovered first.

His delicate grip on her waist became painful as he pulled her with him. With speed that blurred her vision, Sakura was tightly pressed between a dark alleyway outside the Hokage Tower and Sasuke. She was shocked to see that he had picked her up, pulling her legs around his waist.

He didn't seem to notice their position. His calm demeanor was frightening.

"What were you thinking, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip, knowing he would be angry.

"Sasuke, I had to try to speak to Lady Tsunade… You don't understand, she needs to know what's going on!"

"Sakura! If she knew, she would do everything in her power to stop me. I don't care how she feels about the elders or what happened to my clan, protecting the village is her first priority, and right now, all I am is a threat. You could have just got me arrested and killed," Sasuke whispered in a deadly tone.

Sakura stared at him. She refused to believe it… but now she wasn't so sure of herself. It wasn't as if what he said wasn't true.

"How did you know where I was?" Sakura asked quietly.

She noticed as his eyes drifted to her forehead and realization dawned.

"You were going to do something against my will… I became aware of it instantly and knew where you were," Sasuke answered.

Sakura gaped at him. There was no way to do this her way. She couldn't get past him…

She felt tears sting her eyes.

"This… this curse is going to get us all killed, Sasuke! You have to lis…" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she stared at him.

He looked… hurt… if that were at all possible. Had she really upset him by calling their bond a curse?

As soon as she saw it, it was gone.

"You agreed to this, Sakura, now you have to live up to that decision," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Sakura thought about what he said. He was right. If he wanted to go through with his insane plan that would cause mayhem, she would have to find another way to get through to him.

He stared at her, waiting for her to calm down. She could barely move, completely restrained by him. As if her position made it clearer, she realized what she had to do.

She leaned forward less than an inch, brushing his lips with hers. The move was so subtle and seducing, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. Sakura pulled away a bit and looked into his eyes. She could feel his heartbeat increase and couldn't believe such a move could affect him at all.

Without another moment of hesitation, Sakura leaned in again, kissing his lips. He didn't pull away… he didn't even move. After kissing him tenderly for a moment, she let her head hit the wall behind her.

He studied her closely for a moment and completely pressed his body against hers. His lips were on her, kissing her harder than before. He didn't let up, the heated rush ran through her body and only after he pulled his kisses to her neck did she feel him against her.

The urge to pull his clothes off took control of her as she clawed at his shirt and forcefully ripped his pants open so that he was pressed against her. She didn't even wait for him to take her clothes off, she just ripped her panties off herself, begging him to take her.

She caught Sasuke's eye for only a moment, but his look told her everything. He truly wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His tongue grazed her nipple, making her breathing rough and ragged. If this was what it would take to get her plan into action, she was all for doing it as much as possible.

Sasuke may not have realized it yet, but he craved a family. He wanted what he lost and a child of his own… he wouldn't be able to walk away from that. He wouldn't let his hatred destroy his future… it would become more important than his hate… To raise his family in the village under new leadership. They would protect Konoha rather than leave it vulnerable.

That was what she was going to do because that was all she could do.

She closed her eyes as she felt him take her. It definitely paid to be married to an Uchiha.

* * *

She was still trying to catch her breath when Sasuke was pulling her in the direction of the hospital.

"Come on, Sakura. I want to get back before someone sees us," Sasuke said as he picked her up and carried her.

They were in the dark part of the fifth floor in no time. Missing the night nurses was no problem and they were soon in the nursery.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked right up to Kaiya's crib. He stared at her for a long time before he did something that made Sakura's jaw drop.

She knew Sasuke wanted children and she knew he would care for them, but she never imagined he would _act_ like it.

Seeing Sasuke holding the child in his arms so tenderly nearly made her cry. She looked just like him; so clearly was she an Uchiha. She slept peacefully in his arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sasuke turned to face her, a wry grin on his face.

"She's just what I imagined," he said.

Sakura almost laughed out loud at the immense joy she felt because Sasuke was smiling. He looked like he was actually _happy_.

Finally, Sasuke handed Kaiya to Sakura and picked them both up in his arms.

Jumping between the rooftops, they were soon in the old Uchiha district again.

* * *

_AN: Review! What do you like about the story? Any points you like a lot and want me to focus more on?_


End file.
